


The White Rose

by NowSilence



Category: Shame (2011), Trance (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover Pairings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sexual Addiction, Shaving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Brandon and Simon, two men with huge troubles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chachasiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachasiki/gifts).



世界上有那么多城镇，城镇中有那么多酒馆，她却走进了我的酒馆。  
  
——《卡萨布兰卡》  
  
  
  
最近Brandon有个习惯，每个周末都会准时到一家名叫The White Rose的咖啡馆报道。这里的特色是每张桌上都有一个小玻璃容器，里头插着一朵白玫瑰。他总是独自一人，点一杯美式咖啡，便能坐上很久。店中音乐轻柔地抚摸他心脏，如同陷入香甜美梦。  
  
当然他不是那么闲而无趣的人，好好的周末不在家休息，他只是为了那么一个人——他称其为 _ **My White Rose**_ 。  
  
这么说起来他该感谢妹妹Sissy上次来这儿演出。那是个阳光明媚的下午，他和上司提前赶至，而他留意到了落地窗外那个男人。只是静静地坐在那儿翻着一本画册，遮阳伞替他挡住了刺眼阳光，色泽温和的蓝绿衬衫随着对方偶尔的小动作改变了褶皱。他又发现对方前处头发形成的一个旋，而后发丝再一路顺下来——这都能让他看很久。  
  
因为就在Brandon视线前方，他的凝视倒未引起疑惑，直到咖啡馆逐渐安静，他妹妹Sissy的歌声响起——  
  
 _ **Start spreading the news,**_  
  
 _ **I'm leaving today.**_  
  
 _ **I wanna be a part of it**_  
  
 _ **New York, New York.**_  
  
 _ **……**_  
  
落地窗外的男人润润手指，将画册翻了一页，Brandon注意到对方皱眉，又快速翻过去。男人舔了一记嘴角，舌头顺势滋润了红唇，似乎隔着玻璃，再隔着玻璃到Brandon的距离，他都能感受到那双唇的柔软、糯滑。  
  
 _ **……**_  
  
 _ **If I can make it there,**_  
  
 _ **I'd make it anywhere**_  
  
歌曲上了一个音调，Brandon的脑子越发混沌，身体的某个器官却清醒异常，随着钢琴有力的和弦以及落地窗边那人嘴角倏尔扬起的微笑，性器颤抖地勃起了。  
  
 _ **It's up to you,**_  
  
 _ **New York, New York.**_  
  
他腾地从椅子上站起，不顾众人异样的目光，表演中离场的不礼貌，以非常抱歉焦急的神情离座。  
  
在隔间里，他想着那个男人的红唇，还有各种肢体动作，酣畅淋漓地射了两次，仓皇到弄脏了墙壁。事后尽管他努力擦拭，仍旧留下了难堪的痕迹。他整理好衣物，在池子边洗净手，把水不停地往自己脸上泼。镜子里的他是纵欲后的麻木，此番却夹带了莫名心绪。  
  
一个计划在他心中悄然成型。  
  
他在第二个周末的相同时间来到这家咖啡馆碰运气，重逢来得毫不费力。他摸清对方的习惯，每个周末都会来蹲点。叫一杯咖啡，有时再加一块蛋糕，静静享受与“白玫瑰”共处的时光。  
  
尽管上次散场时他和妹妹不欢而散，有急事的拙劣借口被轻易拆穿。倒是上司充当了和事佬的角色，和着和着就把他妹妹带上床了。  
  
这种“偷窥蹲点”的行为已经持续一个多月，Brandon终于不能满足每周的一期一会，决定突破两人之间的“关系”。他不再如每次对方离开后去洗手间自慰，而在此番选择了跟踪。  
  
他小心翼翼隔着一段距离，想象电影里的跟踪狂都是怎么做的，以期别露出马脚。他的“白玫瑰”步伐闲适，一路逛过去，进了超市。  
  
感谢双休日拥挤不堪的人群减少他被发现的可能，“白玫瑰”买好些许食材就付账了，途中进花店顺了一束花。  
  
今日要比往常晚得多，天色已暗下，路灯又尚未开启，一切如此朦胧恍惚。Brandon太认真，没发现自己已经被带往小路，不知何时，前方一直走着的人消失了。  
  
他快速朝前行进，正左顾右盼之际，一股巨大的力量从侧面把他拽过去，对方勾紧他的脖子，一样锋利的东西抵在了Brandon脖颈的肌肤上。  
  
“你是谁？为什么一直跟着我？”  
  
对方比他要矮，所以被挟持的Brandon只能尽力弓着身子，脑子飞快旋转着应答字句，同时手不着痕迹地捏上对方的虎口。男子吃痛，刀顺势掉落。Brandon瞄了一眼，才反应不过是一块小刀片，男人的拳头抡得倒快，他的嘴角刹时渗血红肿。  
  
对方揪紧他的衬衫领子，路灯腾地亮下来，由于毫无防备，男人的眼睛被刺痛，手上的力量也就松懈了。  
  
Brandon心有余悸，但仍关切地问道：“你怎么样？”  
  
那人的手久久捂在眼睛上，沉默无边无际地蔓延，突然就冒出一句：“我说你，被打了怎么还在关心敌人？”  
  
“你不是我的敌人。”Brandon苦笑道，“一切都是误会，是我做得不得当了。”  
  
“所以，你跟着我到底想干什么？”对方抬头，一双水蓝色的眼睛径直望着他，那一刻Brandon觉得自己的呼吸都停了。  
  
是的，仅仅是那双蓝眼，就让他的欲望再度勃发。而他不得已用上了一个十分拙劣的理由，也不管对方相不相信。  
  
“你手中的画册，我只是想看看。”  
  
“ _ **The Nude: A Study in Ideal Form**_ ？这书很好找吧？”  
  
“我，我不太懂……”  
  
“呵……”对方轻声笑着，露出雪白的牙齿，嘴唇依旧红嫩勾人。Brandon几不可闻地喘了口气，看对方把书递给自己。  
  
“哝，拿去吧，不过要记得还。还有，不许弄脏，不许乱涂乱撕。”对方从地上拿起装着食材的袋子和花束。  
  
“那给我个电话吧，好联系还书。您怎么称呼？”Brandon顺水推舟，拿出自己的手机。  
  
“Simon Newton，电话是……”   
  
“非常感谢。”Brandon朝对方欠了欠上半身，顺便整理好方才的狼狈。他的衬衣最上面好几颗扣子都掉了，只得无奈袒露出比平时超尺度的胸膛。  
  
“Brandon Sullivan，很高兴认识您。”  
  
这便是Brandon和Simon的正式交锋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词出自Shame原声New York, New York "Theme" 
> 
> 画册The Nude: A Study in Ideal Form by Kenneth Clark，出版于1972年（Amazon地址：http://www.amazon.com/The-Nude-Study-Ideal-Form/dp/0691017883）


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon正和酒吧里今晚刚认识的漂亮女孩做爱。他们倚靠在无人的海边墙垣上，两具身体交叠碰撞。然而正沉浸在高潮的余韵中，远处驶来的车灯亮光却无情刺醒了他。  
  
姑娘慌慌张张地收拾好自己逃了，Brandon扫兴地拉起西裤拉链，迈大步准备离开。  
  
“嘿，Brandon！”驾驶座的人突然摇下车窗叫他，陌生的声音让他心一紧又一松。转头，竟是他的“白玫瑰”。  
  
“这么晚了，你性致还不错嘛。”Simon的调侃让他有些尴尬，转而又低头咧开嘴角笑自己。  
  
“你是不是吓到了？在这种地方，竟然有人在做爱？”  
  
“哦，其实——”Simon抿唇，眼珠转了一圈答道，“意料之外情理之中吧，现代人找点刺激什么的，只没想到是认识的人。”  
  
Brandon对于Simon还能记得自己是非常高兴的。按理普通人不会随便把自己的东西借给一个陌生人，还留下电话。不过他的“白玫瑰”的确不该按常人论。  
  
“需要我送你一程吗？”Simon热情地问道，Brandon便也没有拒绝上了车。  
  
回家后他躺在床上细细地翻起那本画册来。其实他本没打算看的，但现在不同了。他觉得那些堆砌的纸张或许能带来新的乐趣。  
  
他一页页翻过去，多半是裸体画像和一些文字解说，谁让书名就是探讨裸体艺术呢？  
  
他对那些画不感兴趣，只是享受翻书的乐趣，他想象着Simon的手指曾经掠之于上，抚摸过那些画，他的气息是怎样的？他止不住回忆迄今为止他们靠最近的一次。对方的胳膊勒着他的脖子，自己整个人扭曲着贴在他怀里。当时只惊吓，如今回味却有一种刺激的膻腥。  
  
书的某一页被撕去，撕得奇丑无比。这一页会是什么？Brandon又陷入沉思，与此同时把沾染了对方气息的手指塞进自己嘴里吞吐抽动起来，那种迫切渴望深入咽喉却又感到窒息的矛盾紧绞着，他觉得下身越发炙热无比，高昂着头射湿了紧身四角裤，还不小心沾到了画册上。他抚摸着纸页上的那块深色，觉得认识Simon真是个巨大无比的收获。  
  
Brandon把画册还给Simon的时候，出于好奇问过被撕掉的那页是什么。  
  
“你说‘赤裸的玛雅’？”Simon失笑，无所谓地说道，“我觉得这幅画毁坏了整本书的气氛，自戈雅后裸体画像竟然有了头发。这就是现代艺术的发展，但我觉得不必要。虽然头发可以让我们想到生物特征和人类起源，但没有反而完美，不受污染。”  
  
“很有趣的观点。”Brandon评价。  
  
Simon对“白老虎”的执迷，就如同他对性的渴求。他未知如此比喻又是否合理。  
  
  
  
下雨天一直给Brandon一种肮脏黏腻的感觉，湿气笼罩着这座城市，又从人的饥理悄无声息钻入。他迫切需要可以清醒的针剂。  
  
他坐在地铁中，玻璃上的丑恶涂鸦，地上的散落报纸，太过随意邋遢。但盯着能够反射出他迷蒙脸庞的玻璃窗，他看到的是另一张脸，准确的说是那么一个人。那个人闲适地捧着一本书翻阅，灰色西装搭配枣红色的细领带，露出衬衫白得纤尘不染。那个人斜倚在门上的姿势非常随意，Brandon能想象过会儿那指尖被唇舌润滑，捻开书页。  
  
报站声打断了他思绪，一晃那个魂牵梦系的剪影便消失无踪。他闭上莫名酸涩的眼睛，边上有人离开又有人坐下。他一直小憩，直至抵达目的地。  
  
他并未选择回家的路线，而是随心拐到了The White Rose咖啡馆——尽管这个时间点不太对。  
  
还是老位子，他点了杯咖啡，慢慢地品完，起身走出去。雨势更大了，风猛得撑伞也不抵用，须臾Brandon半身基本已湿。  
  
“嘿，能帮个忙吗？谢谢！”一个人刺溜钻到Brandon伞下，他意欲皱眉却又半途收起。湿漉漉的头发紧贴来人脸颊，但滴水的五官仍辨识度极高。  
  
“是你啊Brandon，太好了！”Simon的笑声竟然在滂沱大雨中也如此清晰响彻在耳膜，更不消说对方席卷而来的雨水气息。Brandon感觉自己喉头一紧——一种欲念，强悍得不容反抗。  
  
所以下一刻他几乎毫不犹豫拽过Simon的肩，大步流星就往前走，索性怀里的人也没反抗。  
  
Brandon径直将Simon带回家中，放对方先去洗澡。而他快速脱光所有衣物，去到卧室自慰。  
  
他一手撑于落地窗，看着被雨冲浑浊的霓虹灯光穿梭，一手撸动已然昂扬的阴茎。背后的饥理随着激烈运动层层起伏着，如同一片移动的山丘。在张口的深喘下，他终于释放了一波白浊。  
  
他转身找纸巾擦拭，已经有双手递了过来。  
  
只下半身围着浴巾的Simon，和裸身高潮后的Brandon对视着。  
  
Simon身上热气腾腾，尚有没抹干净的水珠沿着锁骨一路划下，弥留暧昧的光泽。他搭上了Brandon的腰，手指轻微地划了一记，默默低喃：“我想你需要我的帮忙。”  
  
Brandon趴在淡蓝丝缎的被子里，整个人似乎都失却气力。他的侧脸陷入枕头，一双蓝绿莫辨的眼珠渴求地盯着某一点。  
  
他看着Simon把几根手指送入嘴里搅了一圈，然后插进他的后穴。他的紧致包裹着对方蠕动的手指，那种被填满的欣喜掀起了兴奋的喘息。为这一刻他已经忍耐了很久，说不清为什么，他觉得这会是一种新的情趣和享受。  
  
Simon的手指并不动得很快，恰似隔靴搔痒。Brandon只能自己迎上去，吸纳着收缩着穴肉。  
  
“你想要，是不是？”Simon啃咬Brandon的耳朵，舌头在对方耳蜗里旋了一圈。  
  
“我是个好心人，但今晚实在很累，你说怎么办好？”Simon的话如同触发Brandon行动力的针剂，他瞬时便似一头蛰伏已久的猎豹猛然跃起。Simon的手指被甩开，整个人被Brandon扯到床上，用双腿牢牢压制着。  
  
Simon眼中的挑衅显然刺痛了Brandon——因为对方解开他浴巾的手颤抖得厉害。接着他便感到一股温暖的湿润包住了身下的阴茎。  
  
Brandon在极力讨好他，舌头富有技巧地舔弄，从龟头至根部，耐心而又急切。Simon毫不留情地拉扯着对方的头发，指甲抠进背部肌肉里与之对抗。然而始作俑者却在他快要高潮的时候退出来，尽管被白浊喷了一脸，却亢奋地笑起来，面部表情如同狰狞的野兽。他随意在脸上抹了一把，接着将Simon硬如烙铁的滚烫阴茎塞进自己后穴，开始上下起伏。  
  
如果Brandon看一眼此时身下的Simon，或许就会发现对方变幻莫测的眼神。


	3. Chapter 3

在我的想象中，耽于声色成为一种狂热的信仰。  
  
——《穿裘皮的维纳斯》  
  
  
  
Simon邀请Brandon去看画展，这点让他惊讶了很久。他原本以为那夜之后，他们是不会再有交集的。他从没和一夜情的人在光天化日做类似约会的事情。也或许他想太多，这只是单纯朋友间的邀约。  
  
他们去的是位于5号大道上的艺术博物馆。该馆建筑风格有些平庸单调，但藏品甚丰。Simon径直领Brandon到欧洲绘画展厅看伦勃朗。  
  
“你觉得它们有什么区别？”Simon指着相邻的两幅画作问。  
  
Brandon闻言伫立在原地仔细观察起来，从Simon角度可以瞥见对方完整的侧脸轮廓，在幽暗灯光下点缀的睫毛延伸，似乎轻轻颤动便会倾泻出碎影。  
  
“嗯……”Brandon思考着措辞，Simon将思绪拉回，听对方缓缓开口，“这两幅画内容大同小异，但上座者的眼神大相径庭。一为柔和，一为凶悍。”  
  
“的确，两幅作品的时间相隔二三十年，伦勃朗却是完全不同的解读。”Simon顿了顿，深邃的蓝眼转向Brandon后继续，“在古代以色列，David是受人民爱戴的英雄。国王Saul每次发疯病只有听了对方的琴声才会纾解，但同时他又压抑不住对David想要篡位的恐惧。而时隔多年，画家的生命历程得到磨砺，他突然想要重新解读这个《圣经》中的故事。  
  
 _“眼前的这个人，是为我保卫江山的大功臣，也是争夺我王位的潜在威胁，但是，眼前的这个人，却也是为我治病驱魔的救命恩人。而我，竟然要杀了他？我该不该杀他？我能杀他吗？”_ **注1**  
  
Simon生动模仿着国王Saul的语气，视线从画转向Brandon：“Saul被David动人的琴声触动，留下了眼泪。他不久病故，继承王位的自是David。”  
  
倘若不是错觉，Simon看到一颗泪珠在Brandon眼中凝聚，欲坠不坠，过一会儿便销声匿迹。  
  
“我喜欢第二幅，那种矛盾胶着的心情，画家的悲天悯人表露无遗。”  
  
“对，这也告诉我们该从不同角度看待问题，不要看死了。”Simon微笑，拍拍对方的脊背说，“我们继续吧。”  
  
Simon对这些画作的如数家珍，侃侃而谈令Brandon侧目。由于此展厅中陈列的都是珍贵油画，灯光便调得十分柔和、低暖。Simon牵引着他，有时他们的指尖无意触碰又分开，有时对方又会挽上他手臂，拉他走过那些被分隔板阻碍形成的幽回走廊。形同探秘，但一切是如此自然而然。  
  
他们在博物馆门口分别，Brandon已经走了几步，突然感觉有人拍他的肩膀。  
  
“Hey.”Simon抓紧Brandon的胳膊，凑近了问道，“你是不是该给我一个告别吻什么的？”  
  
Brandon愣怔的表情显然逗笑了Simon，他拉远两人间的距离，薄唇吐露着字句：“早点回去吧，注意安全！”挥手后便利落地转身走远。  
  
Brandon的手摸上自己嘴唇，脑中略过些绮思，不过很快打住。而此时早已离开的人抬手亲吻了自己的指尖，那是方才触碰过Brandon的。  
  
夜幕终于遮掩了原本的光线，现在，是华灯璀璨的包场。  
  
  
  
  
Brandon倚靠在沙发上看电视，镜头里的黑白卡通人物活泼地四处跳跃着。野兽朝矮小的他露出血盆大口，涎水呼呼地往外淌，他被围攻得无处可逃。但情势突变——不知哪儿触发的开关，这位矮小的米老鼠先生竟对边上的狮子老虎吐起舌头来，唬得他们一愣一愣，而周边的生物们也都开始活络。动画片的走向越发欢快可爱。他们可以任意改变身体的形态去当叮铃咚隆的自然乐器，或去跳弹性十足张力强悍的舞。 **注2**  
  
Brandon只是随意调到这个动画片，莫名其妙地看了下去。他看得很认真，这种趣味是简单纯粹的。此时摆在边上的手机开始响个不停，他没看就接了起来。  
  
“你好，Brandon Sullivan.”  
  
电磁波那头传来一串突兀的笑声，Brandon皱了皱眉，听对方说道：“对不起，刚在电视里看到一个有趣的镜头没忍住。”  
  
 _是几天没有联系过的Simon。_ 这是Brandon下意识的反应，但他过后又立刻否决了自己，犹豫着没有开口。  
  
“怎么，听不出我的声音？”Brandon拿开手机，注视着屏幕上的座机号码，突然找到了搪塞的理由。  
  
“你用家里电话打的吗？所以刚才我没反应过来。”  
  
Simon顿了顿，马上问：“哦，那你在干什么？”  
  
“呃……看电视。”此时一集播完，欢快的主题曲再度响起，Brandon发觉对方那里也是闹哄哄的，便随口找了个话题，“你在搞聚会吗？”  
  
“才不。”Simon断然否决，“我也在看电视，小时候的米老鼠黑白动画片。”  
  
Brandon条件反射就往四周扫了一眼——没有别人，除了他自己。所有的死物如往日般沉寂，只有鱼缸中的几条金鱼到处乱游，偶尔吐出些泡泡换气。电视的声响仿佛突然间消失了，他感觉自己大脑一片空白，唯有呼吸声越发粗重，成为此刻唯一的意识。  
  
“Brandon，你还在吗？”有声音从另一个空间传来，如同踩穿了冰封的河面，他所在的海域终于连接成功。Brandon一惊，手机顺着身体滑落，所有的声音一瞬流转，连带大脑重新运作。他第一反应便是慌乱地寻找手机。  
  
哪里都没有。总是这样，你越想找的东西越不会出现，你不想的时候它又来到眼前。等Brandon重新握住手机，他已经忘了方才要和Simon说些什么。  
  
“嘟、嘟、嘟。”  
  
只有电话忙音等待着他，通讯断了。究竟是手机摔落的途中不小心碰掉，还是对方没有得到回音挂断，已不得而知。  
  
“叮铃铃，叮铃铃！”Brandon疑心自己出现了幻听，直至他意识到这是门铃声，才匆忙跑过去——一位打扮时尚的女性正站在门口朝他微笑。Brandon一下从幻境跌到现实，分不清自己到底在干什么。  
  
普通人的日常生活该是什么样？Brandon只知道，此时他的例行公事倒真要开始了。  
  
他几乎迅速进入状态，身体永远先于心而动。他把妓女甩上床，在强有力地顶弄里，感受灭顶的快感。陌生人抚摸着他的身体，彼此以极为亲密的姿势纠缠。黑暗完美粉饰了他的多巴胺饥渴症。而有什么比此时的黑暗更黑？或许是看不到的尖刺，你不知它在何处，不知何时被伤，但你也无法坐以待毙，因了你不知它是否无处不在，如附骨之疽。  
  
  
  
  
  
那是一具美丽的女性裸体，柔美滑润的曲线一路顺着巧克力色的肌肤流畅走下，笔直纤细的双腿被包裹在黑丝里，脚踩的鞋跟细高得不成样子，一会儿脚踝又挪到小腿肚那儿难耐地蹭来蹭去。如果Brandon是一只蜜蜂，他早就迫不及待要去采那香甜的蜜汁，可他早已被粘在蜘蛛网中，周身沾满了恶心的黏液。  
  
他承认这幅画面很美，却有些刺痛。他知道自己的性器不可抑制地勃起，促使他想把分身放进那个女人的身体里狠狠蹂躏。他想象着这一切，也只是想想罢了。因为这是过会儿他冲到厕所隔间会做的事情。  
  
“Marianne.”两唇紧抿，而后嘴微张，Brandon的气息缓缓吐露出对方名字，嘴角斜出一抹难以察觉的苦笑。  
  
“Brandon，这次你的表现真不错，老板他很高兴。”Marianne捧着泡好的咖啡走到Brandon面前。  
  
他惯性地耸耸肩膀答道：“老板高兴大家最近就都能好过点，不用谢我。”  
  
“你还是这么风趣。”对方被逗笑，平复后思考了一会儿，欲言又止，不过她终于还是问了，“你现在……还是一个人？”  
  
Brandon感到黑暗中的刺悄无声息扎过来，不过他仍很快想到如何应对：“老样子，如你所见。”  
  
Marianne点了点头，Brandon摸着自己脖子上的发尾说道：“我先去忙了，再见。”  
  
“好的，再见。”她注视了一会儿这个男人的背影，然后走回自己的座位。  
  
  
  
下班，Brandon走到家门口，一个人却早在等着他。  
  
“Simon？”他用表情和语气表示了疑惑，对方的漂亮红唇绽出一个美妙弧度，Brandon的眼神马上就变深了，果然今天隔间里的那一发远远不够。  
  
“我来还衣服。”Simon倾了一下头，同时无聊地用手指转动自己的车钥匙，待在原地等着Brandon开门。  
  
“我去下洗手间，你先坐。”Brandon快速关门解决起来。  
  
女人的高潮会持续6秒，伴随8-10次的抽搐，男人则大约不超过4秒，射精，结束。这点多巴胺递质的释放显然远远不够，Brandon觉得此刻的自己真是岌岌可危。  
  
“想喝点什么？”Brandon问，倒水的时候才惊觉那是他对妓女常说的开场白。他从厨房出来，Simon正在摆弄客厅的那台碟片机，他把一张碟塞进去，音乐声起——Brandon确定这首歌肯定不存在于他的任何一张碟片。  
  
Brandon想要出声指责，因为他总是很难适应任何人侵入他的私人空间，其中就包括不经允许动他的物品。这并非出于小气，不如说是一种精神洁癖。  
  
“我们跳舞吧？”Simon回过头来朝他微笑，“怎么，不会？”  
  
他自然地拉过Brandon的手搭上自己肩膀，一边两手相握，一边搭上对方的背脊。Brandon竟然无法拒绝，Simon将他的不安用另一种瘾填满了，原来在欲望面前，什么都不值一提。  
  
“像这样，我左脚前进，你右脚后退。对应的那只脚总是相反。”Brandon看着Simon的头由于垂着看步子，渐渐就抵上了他肩膀。对方不知道自己正盯着他头顶的发旋出神，研究那究竟是逆时针还是顺时针。那是一片密林，毛发可以遮掩任何丑恶，如同他后脑勺的伤口，几乎没有人会发现。他们贴得很近，Simon的呼吸喷在胸口，他该死地又硬了！于是下一秒Simon的脚很快遭难。  
  
“我刚想表扬你，你怎么就……”Simon抬头和Brandon说话，由于身高问题，他的额头贴上了某个温热柔软的所在，是Brandon的嘴唇。而他的头发扫着对方的脸颊，让Brandon的嗅觉里顷刻汹涌着Simon的味道。他该怎么形容？没有什么特别的体味，但只要那个人在附近，你就能知道是他——那是专属于Simon气场的味道。  
  
“怎么样，有感觉了吗？还有你能不能回一句，免得我像在自言自语。”Simon碧蓝的眼珠在灯光下倾透了圆融的暖色，Brandon望进去——那里有一片清透的湖水，太干净，似乎一切丑恶在此都无所遁形，无处可逃。他瑟缩了一下，内心却又无比渴望靠近。  
  
音乐声中，Brandon犹豫着开口：“好像有，我也不确定……”  
  
“你已经学得很快了，以前没有接触过吗？”  
  
“有。”  
  
Simon倏地抬眼诘问：“谁教你的？”他的手移到了对方的后脖子，指节有些紧张。  
  
Brandon看不到这个变化，只是笑道：“没有谁教，我在酒吧里随便跳跳就会了。”  
  
“那说明你很有天赋。”Simon的手指离开脖子那里，慢慢在虚空中紧握成拳。  
  
他们的身体后来几乎都贴在一起，Brandon的阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼，终于还是颤抖地射精了。他不清楚Simon是否感觉到了，也不清楚这个舞，他们到底跳到了什么时候。他后来只知道，Simon消失了。  
  
  
  
 ** _When love is real, you don't have to show it._**  
  
 ** _When it is true, then everyone will know._**  
  
 ** _'Cause there'll be no one but_**  
  
  
  
 ** _You and me,_**  
  
 ** _You and me,_**  
  
 ** _Nobody baby but you and me._**

 

 

注：

此章提到的两幅画

 

为扫罗演奏竖琴的大卫 - david playing the harp to saul  
作品年代：1629

 

为扫罗演奏竖琴的大卫 - david playing the harp to saul  
作品年代：1629

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1参考资料引用：http://www.youhuaaa.com/page/article/show.php?id=295
> 
> 2 Brandon在片中看的动画片ms是黑白米老鼠，具体哪集就不知道了，这是我根据某部写的。
> 
> 3歌词Penny & the Quarters-You and Me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：本章有Brandon攻Simon倾向

“谢谢你们，再见。”  
  
Brandon关门送走两个妓女，刚刚搞完一场3P，他该歇一歇了，可他又不想。最近的状况有些特别——他能在适当的时候控制住欲望，但事后发泄加倍了。这一收一放来得毫无准备，起先吓到了他自己。  
  
有时他的脑海中会闪现某些片段，关于某个人。他想念着对方的气息，获取一种快慰。这是他经常尝试的方式之一。  
  
如此刻他正在回味，对方的阴茎在自己身体里搅动，汗水划过彼此肌肤。那眼中孕育蓝色水光，鼓舞Brandon更主动地用自我的紧致去包裹。那并不好受，疼痛，白浊混着血丝，紧涩的后穴渴望插入更深，而他用手握住自己的性器，让更多精液喷在那人身体上。他会认真地帮他舔干净，当舌头游走到那粉红的小珠子时，吸吮成了本能，痛痒令之坚挺，它在口腔中的柔软仍带来心颤。  
  
事后清理非常重要，Brandon必须爱护自己的身体，那是资本，是纵欲的原始工具。他首次发现被别人操会产生臣服欲，他不记得自己以前是否尝试过，但这过程很美妙。一根导管直通向大脑，分泌出一波又一波多巴胺，像在放烟花。而于Brandon，只要能被满足，以何种方式都无所谓了。他需要不断接受新的性体验。  
  
但这和Brandon本人的性格又截然相反。他不是可以很快适应身边变化的人，变化让他焦虑，焦虑催生更多的性欲。他有时疑心性是不是被他当作了发泄，但当那个洞无论如何都填不满的时候，他开始渐渐意识到这是病，或许他身体中缺少某种抑制剂。有段时间他甚至疯狂地想要摄入雌激素，那样性功能就会衰退——慢慢到性无能，则又是另一极端。但Brandon终究没能这么做，他不敢也不能。  
  
  
  
  
  
Sissy在Brandon家中出现了。她把屋子弄得一团糟，Brandon不耐烦地跟在后面擦屁股。此刻她正在狼吞虎咽一盒意大利面。  
  
“那是我的晚饭。”Brandon瞪视着她，后者撅了一下嘴。 _她还当自己是不懂事的小女孩呢。_  
  
“啊对不起。”她讨好地笑了，脸庞显得更为圆润。  
  
手机静静地躺在边上，Brandon突然想起什么，开始兴师问罪：“你和我的上司上床，之后还给他打电话。你知道他结婚了吗？你没看到他手上的戒指？”  
  
“对不起，我不知道。”Sissy被Brandon一连串的质问吓呆了，愣着动弹不得。  
  
Brandon朝她吼道：“管好你自己的私生活！还有，不要连累我！”  
  
Sissy不可置信地抬头看着自己的哥哥，脑中联系到的记忆让她笑了一下：“Brandon，关于私生活，我想你是最没资格说我的吧。不要以为我不知道你家里那些肮脏污秽的东西！我都替你羞耻！”  
  
“嘭！”一记巨大的撞击声，Sissy被推倒在地，连人带椅子。Brandon骑在她身上，狠命摇着她的肩膀。  
  
“你干什么，放开我！”Sissy惊声尖叫，“你弄疼我了！”  
  
“你到底想从我这里得到什么？你到底想要什么！”Brandon的手劲不小，她被晃得头晕，惶恐与惊惧揪住心脏。  
  
Brandon终于放开了她，Sissy亟不可待地逃出他的桎梏，夺门而去。  
  
他一向整齐后梳的头发掉了几缕到额前，脸涨得通红。似乎绷紧的神经终于断掉，他跌坐在地，手捏上了自己的阴茎。  
  
就在刚才，他对着自己的妹妹硬了。  
  
情绪激动得收不住吗？显然常人不会如此，怪的是他。  
  
他从不否认自己是个可以随时随地发情的动物，但是他无法忍受沦丧成畸形的魔鬼。这该死的恶心透了！他不断用头撞击着地板，幸而那上面铺着地毯。不过很快，他的额头就有明显的淤血了。强烈的撞击使他疼痛，头脑晕眩，出现反胃的迹象。他跌跌撞撞地冲去洗手间，抱着马桶吐了一通。  
  
  
  
Brandon拨通了Simon的电话，那始于一种莫名其妙的冲动，这个新近认识，会在电话中和他进行正常聊天的人，尽管他们本质上仍是一夜情对象，在Brandon心中却不同了。然而他想象的快慰没有来，电话被挂断的次数有增无减。  
  
或许Simon现在很忙，Brandon认为工作是最有说服力的理由。但他亦联想到另一种可能——Simon在做爱。他的身体和别人交缠一处，电话铃声一次次扰了他的性致，他讨厌那种持而不懈——他在报复。  
  
这是Simon最激动人心的部分，轻易唤起Brandon的渴求，满足他之向往，振奋人心。于是Brandon转而决定去往最初相遇的“白玫瑰咖啡馆”，一杯咖啡再加一小块蛋糕，他就可以静静享受起时光。   
  
咖啡馆的每张桌子上都有一个小玻璃容器，里头插着一朵白玫瑰。这次离开的时候，不知出于何种心态，Brandon把玫瑰带走了。  
  
  
  
当晚Brandon做了一个梦。他梦到自己和Sissy都还是小时候的样子。他在做作业，Sissy过来摇他肩膀，他只能无奈地放下手中的笔转移注意力。  
  
她的表情特别委屈，对哥哥抛出自己的疑问：“今天圣诞夜，为什么别的同学都有礼物，我们的爸爸妈妈却出差了？”  
  
Brandon很想告诉她两者间并无关系，但他思考片刻决定还是换种说法：“你怎么知道没礼物？你今晚好好睡一觉，明早说不定就有惊喜了。”  
  
“真的吗？”Sissy高兴地叫起来，奔回房间去了。  
  
Brandon把手上作业飞快了结，趁商店还没关门前去为自己的妹妹物色礼物。最后他买回了一团线和一堆珠子，偷偷地把自己关进卧室劳作。完成时天都快亮了，Brandon把手链放到妹妹枕边，终于接触到柔软的床铺。  
  
第二天早上，Sissy戴着他做的手链出现了。成年的Sissy，和成年的他。一夜之间他们都长大成人。Sissy开冰箱拿出一盒果汁直接对嘴就喝，视野中出现Brandon，她放下手里的东西就冲他背上一扑。  
  
“Hey，我超爱你送的手链！Brandon你真是太棒了！”  
  
 _她为什么会知道是他送的？_ Sissy的嗓音贴着他的耳畔响起，温热的呼吸声喷上脖颈，不同寻常地渗入毛孔……  
  
手链在他眼前晃啊晃，珠子的晶体层面借由朝阳映射出不同的光线，Brandon的眼睛被刺痛，心中倏然涌起无名怒火。  
  
“滚！”他一把扯掉Sissy腕上的手链，将对方从背上甩掉。她沉重落地的声音，还有珠子噼里啪啦的弹跳声，成为此梦最后的休止符。  
  
  
  
  
  
这是属于Brandon的慢跑时光，Glenn Gould的钢琴在耳机里从容演奏着Bach的音乐篇章，唯有此刻他才能心无旁骛，让一切都在奔跑中消耗殆尽。纽约的曼哈顿下辖区在夜晚依然华灯璀璨，这似乎成为每个大城市的天性。但总比在黑暗中踟蹰前行的好，至少能知道自己的位置，前路又通往何处。  
  
跑过一个小巷口几步，Brandon忽然停下步伐倒退了回去。他并非爱管闲事之徒，但有件事盘桓在心急需确认。  
  
那里只有一盏可怜的路灯，破败得隔几秒就闪光，将其中的气氛衬托得更为暴力惨淡。一个男人正对着角落里黑色的一团拳打脚踢，如果你仔细看，不难发现那“黑团”是佝偻着身体的一个人。  
  
这样的场景随处可见，但让Brandon亢奋的是那个施暴者——衣冠楚楚，西装完美贴合他的身形，整洁又爽心悦目。此番相遇方式太过特别，但莫名好奇心支配他停下来注视这一幕。  
  
 ** _My White Rose_**  
  
他还是更倾向于如此称呼对方。那是一段异常绮丽的梦，不忍打碎，又恐难再续。  
  
Brandon不禁把自己更小心翼翼地藏到阴影里面，他发现一开始被打的人还有反抗迹象，现在则是完全的颓靡。但暴力仍未停止，Simon像发条上过头的玩具，精力充沛得惊人。Brandon的背脊渗出冷汗，被风一吹凉意透心。  
  
 _再下去对方会被打死的_ ，可他竟然不知不觉看了这么久才想到这个问题。如果起初没有回头窥伺，一切与他也没有关系。但现在，他似乎无形参与到了其中。要冲过去阻止吗？从道德层面上讲，他是个遵纪守法的公民，理应在知晓的情况下挽回这桩濒临危机的生死。如果不想到罪犯面前自寻死路，那就该打电话报警。然而Brandon没有带电话，这竟让他松了口气——把他的白玫瑰送进警察局，他似乎还做不到。可他们不过只见了几次面，甚至连朋友都说不上。遇见Simon后的情景历历在目，他的生活似乎注入了说不清道不明的一团雾。或是内心未知的情愫作祟，而当时Brandon并不清楚那是什么。  
  
他仍旧兀立原地，再定睛偷窥时，视野中已没有Simon的身影。Brandon四处望了望，确认没什么人，便朝小巷深处一探究竟。没几步就被人从后勒住脖子，锋利的刀片压住要害。  
  
“是不是觉得这幕似曾相识？”Simon的声音贴合Brandon耳畔响起，呼吸吹拂出撩拨他欲望的气流。但他根本来不及接话，对方的手已然精准捏住了他的阴茎。隔着全棉材质的运动裤，老二的形状撑起一块空间，而Simon的手卡在了一处极敏感的部位。Brandon没有忍住，在寂静中发出绵长的深喘。  
  
“不要告诉我你在边上看我揍人看硬了，你的本事也真够大，”刀片从脖颈游移至胸口，“不怕死？”  
  
Brandon很想说些什么以作反驳，但此刻言语仿佛多余，一双手攥拢命脉，引他往死阴之地的白光。他看不到那里有什么，但他爱极了被之拥入怀中。  
  
他的喘息在继续，抚过肌肤，飘过毛发，从一个个微小的颤栗中汲取养分。Simon倏尔松开了Brandon，然后在对方的手心划了一刀！Brandon反应过来的时候血已经顺着伤口渗出来，沾往小刀片，而他的掌心已经被Simon温热的唇舌覆盖。对方故意用舌头挑开破碎的伤口去舔弄，Brandon的手臂开始颤抖。Simon的眼刀把他钉在原地无法动弹，对方根本不是在为他噬血，而像是在撩拨。  
  
“怎么办，刀片脏了。”Simon终于停下刚才动作，又摆出十分苦恼的表情，再次传递给Brandon某种信息。而他根本不需要对方的答复，因为他的舌头已经先一步实施策略，一点一点，巨细靡遗地舔舐起刀片上的血迹。他结束这一折磨人的过程，舌头亦习惯性润湿了自己的唇。Brandon看到对方嘴部被舔过黏住的死皮，以及那鲜艳迷惑人心的色泽，喉结滚动，一路通往下身，阴茎更为剧烈地勃起。  
  
他几乎是急不可耐贴上了自己的唇，一路风一般的速度将Simon推到小巷的墙上，把手伸进对方后脖颈与墙壁的间隙抚弄。与其说是吻，毋宁是在吸食。Simon口中血腥与铁锈的滋味，锈气加重了腥膻。而他的回敬显然让这个津液交换的过程充满兽类互相捕猎的原始撕扯。  
  
Simon感到一个硬物与自己的下半身相抵，不断地蹭磨耸动。Brandon的感觉来了，阴茎硬得发疼！他太想要了，想要的发疯！  
  
“让我进去！”Brandon额头抵着对方，声音哑到前所未有的程度。他扒开Simon的裤子，对方并未反抗。没有润滑剂，他只能把手伸进自己嘴中用唾液润湿，然后手指一根再加一根缓慢顶弄着Simon的后穴内壁。那里很紧，是从未被开拓过的新领地。Brandon又兴奋又焦急，但仍未忘记让对方满足。  
  
Brandon很注重前戏，因为他了解大多数人并不像他的欲望来得那么直接迅速。他们需要准备，需要气氛。做爱并不仅仅是粗暴的抽插运动，应是能调动你全身器官的引线。互相配合的性爱会让你得到加倍快感，但也并不否认某些人觉得强迫的性更为刺激。  
  
如今他的取悦何尝又不是在抚慰他自己？与性有关的一切都该会让他性奋，阴茎已然勃发，等待着好好干一场。他从口袋里掏出避孕套，撕开袋口的声音引来了Simon的注目，对方嗤笑了一声，眼神锐利地盯着他。但他太过专注，专注于性，所以忽视了这个。  
  
现在Brandon把Simon翻过去对着墙，只待进入。后者却抓住他的手腕要求：“Brandon，我想跟你面对面，我想看着你——操我。”  
  
Simon转身抓过他的手指，放到嘴里舔了一圈。现在他们都在彼此视野之中。Brandon把阴茎一寸寸捅进去，Simon的后穴紧箍着，并未达到最硬时的尺寸，但也够呛人了。对方的表情显然不太好，还有些说不出的阴沉，Brandon安慰道：“放轻松，否则我们都不好受。”Simon的手捏上Brandon的腰，用力得似乎要把它掰断。Brandon的神经因而紧绷着，加之身体疼痛的刺激，他竟然忘记自己是否开始下一步了。  
  
 _但有什么地方不太对劲_ ，他的手撑在墙壁上，另一手仍握着插进Simon穴口的阴茎，汗水像铺天盖地的群虫滋上脊背。他不敢看Simon，还在企图酝酿出一些情绪。不该的，他的武器怎会在此时缴械投降？  
  
茫然失措使他的眼神失去了焦点，Brandon终于放弃要退出，Simon却一把抓住他，拉过来贴得密丝无缝。接着是一个吻，冰冷的，Brandon因为疼痛惯性地“嗤”了一声，对方才松开了咬住的牙齿。  
  
“你真可怜。”Simon吝惜地抚上他脸颊，轻拍了几下。接着又凑近他耳语。  
  
Brandon推开他，仓皇逃走。一路狂奔，在某个拐角他终究失力瘫坐于地。路灯的光投射而下，打散成寂寞的一片。他死命地拽着头皮，水泥板的凉从接触的臀部传递至四肢百骸，这是他第二次为这种情绪困扰。  
  
在遇上Simon前，他有过几段关系，但都很快散了。他只会做爱，却不会爱人，那些对象总说他是个欲求不满的性伴侣，却是个糟糕的情人，永远捉摸不透。  
  
Marianne是唯一一个和他从正常交往开始的，他努力去经营，尽管笨拙极了。他们避无可避走到了性爱那步，那间有着巨大落地窗的酒店房间，他实在无法遗忘。明明做够了前戏，气氛也是轻松甜蜜的，他却硬不起来。那是耻辱，是他不愿再回溯的一段。未曾想今时今日，同样的戏码又上演了。  
  
一切都乱了套——Brandon从未在意过自己的性取向，但此时他发现自己对一个谋面次数少的可怜的男人产生了不同寻常的感觉，莫名恐惧深深攥住了他。  
  
  
  
“Brandon，你逃不掉的。”他记起Simon最后凑近耳畔说的话，“我们是共犯。” 


	5. Chapter 5

“再给你最后一次机会对老子道歉，否则撵烂你的手！”

没有回音。暴力又开始，被打摊在地的人脸上已见血，身体佝偻成痛苦的形状。

几十分钟前Brandon还在酒吧猎艳，遇到个不错的女孩带进了隔间。他在对方身体里横冲直撞，一如往常。快要射的时候拔了出来，精液飞溅，他摸一把阴茎上残余的白浊，将手指摸索到对方后穴，伸入。

“你在做什么！”女孩吓得尖叫，Brandon抬头，看到眼前人正用不屑的眼神凿穿他。

“你真可怜。”那人玫瑰色的双唇开合，微笑，却似能剥掉他的皮。Brandon的指头痉挛，越是不能控制自己。

“我没有……”他喃喃自语，“你为什么不给我机会……”

“死开！”他身边的人开始边骂脏话边整理自己的衣服。

……

“嘿，死基佬！”Brandon甫走出酒吧，就是迎面一拳。

他也没看清是谁打的，不在乎被打原因，因为无所谓。他也没有还手，因为根本不想。

是该有个人来揍醒他，撕开他的躯体看看里头都塞了些什么东西。各种千奇百怪的杂碎竟让他运作起来，成为死循环。

没人会来拥抱他，他亦不需救赎。拳脚加身的响动是沉闷、空洞的，渐渐隔绝出一个空间。他是黑色的一团，被一位西装革履的青年施暴。对方毫不留情，而他甘之如饴。

他们是共犯。Brandon无意中发现了对方的秘密，所以上帝要施以惩罚。Simon对暴力上瘾，他对性上瘾，皆是一种罪孽。他想起自己时常的幻觉，有人无声地站在阴影处审判他，他害怕那个人，他想逃，却总以卑微姿态忏悔着。

Brandon回到了家这个容器，习惯性按下座机留言开始四处走动。

“Brandon……是妈妈……”

Brandon关掉笼头，水爬满了整张脸，伤口处的疼痛开始泛上来。他再次走到座机前摁下按钮，然后把耳朵整个贴到了扩音器上。

“Brandon……是妈妈。你父亲今天去世了，突发心脏病。葬礼在三天后，你尽快请假回爱尔兰老家。”

他未查看的手机上也有几十条记录，来自他的母亲，还有妹妹。

 

爱尔兰的空气实在比纽约要清新许多，Brandon在这里度过了他生命的前十几年。Sissy曾说他们来自一个坏地方，他知道指的肯定不是这里，因为他们的美好都保留在此处。

他到的时间点似乎不太合时宜，母亲和妹妹正在谈着什么，望向他的眼神红肿而疲惫。他早已忘了上次一家人团聚是在何时，但没想到这次会是因为父亲的死亡。

Sissy仿佛和上次在他家的那个不一样了，几个月里迅速消瘦下来，包裹在黑色毛衣里，显得愈发娇小。他放下行李，走上前将家中的两位女性用手臂圈住，他清楚此刻应该做什么，但他无法流出眼泪。

饭后他和Sissy在路上散步。对方几乎是一下子冲到湖边，吓得Brandon赶紧追过去拉人。

“噗……”面对Sissy的笑声，他有些莫名，“你在担心什么？”她问道。

Brandon看着自己的妹妹，又好像在看另一个“她”。过了一会儿他说：“你还是让我走里面吧。”

Sissy楞在原地，突然顿悟似地勾住了Brandon的胳膊，把头靠上他的肩膀。两人沿着湖慢慢踱步。

“你放心，我现在会游泳，再不会那么蠢了！”

“但愿。”这种兄妹间久违的亲密让Brandon有些茫然，身体依旧下意识紧绷。

“我一直以为父亲是超人，一切来得太突然。可我竟然感觉不到他不在了。似乎他还在我不知道的地方忙碌着，而我仍旧见不到他。”

“我想这次他终于能休息了。”

Brandon看到脚下的一只蚯蚓正在蠕动着松土，不知疲倦。

“母亲很想你，希望我们能多回来走动。”

“嗯。”

“你之前压力很大吗？”

“怎么？”他转头。

“感觉你比上次平易近人多了。”

“不记得了。”他再次低头看起脚下的泥土，虽然已经没有方才那只蚯蚓的影子了。

“你有什么心事可以和我说啊，毕竟我们是兄妹。”

“还是管好你自己的事吧，不要又被哪个男人甩了到我这里哭，我家不是你的垃圾桶。”

Sissy锤了一下他的胸膛：“你说话难听爆了。”

“我是为你好。男人根本靠不住，懂吗？”

“所以你也是？”

“你在怀疑自己哥哥的性别？”

“家里的相册还有你小时候女装的照片，你还不知道吧？”

“什么？”

“那时候我就开始怀疑了。”她哭肿的眼睛流露出笑意，脸庞红润，如新鲜的苹果，饱满而生机勃勃。

他们短暂又平和的相处，竟是因为父亲的死亡。

 

Brandon发现老家真是个好地方，可以让他忘却一些东西，感觉更像个正常人。或许他也是在有意识约束自己，而那效力何时发散，他也不想去管了。

Brandon在这儿呆了一星期，替母亲处理各种事宜，然后不得不回去工作。Sissy还在陪着，相信她是比Brandon更合适的人选。

 

 

今天这个人的穴口真够紧的，箍着他阴茎都有些发疼。对方像一抹蚊子血不断被拍到墙上，一声声浪叫仿佛在肯定着他有多享受，而Brandon有多厉害。

这已经不知道是Brandon用掉的第几个安全套了。Gay Bar里的骚货足够多，一圈下来他就获得了巨大的满足感。只要他还有精力，就能无穷无尽地做下去。

眼下的这个已经被操得两股战战，浪叫淹没于周围此起彼伏的呻吟。Brandon把对方翻过来，吸着那人脸上因为情动沁出的汗珠。他的唇舌在眼皮处流连，把对方的眼睫毛弄得湿漉漉的。而后那人对他张开了眼。

他看到了其中的颜色，无尽的蓝，像他床单的颜色；像爱尔兰那汪寂静，却险些淹死他妹妹的湖泊；像Simon的那把刀，抵在他的要害——他永远知道他的要害。奇怪的是这回Brandon竟然感到亲切，他的龟头在对方的后庭捣鼓磨蹭，像是慢跑的节奏，变得均衡而温存。他的手指缓慢而目的明确地伸进自己半褪的裤子，摸索到臀瓣间的幽深洞穴，那修长优美的指节被渐渐吞没。

 

 

“你好警醒。”

Brandon睁开眼，一个人正趴在身上，玩弄着他的胸毛——说玩弄也不准确，是扯，所以他才痛醒的。

“你干什么？”他拍开对方的手，朝边上挪出距离。他还有些弄不清现在的状况。

“你为什么……”Brandon捂住自己的头，似乎正在回忆。他坐起来，床单极不情愿地从他身上滑落，带出紧实而充满力量的肌肉。Simon肆意欣赏着这幅画面，目光亲吻那苛刻的腰线。

“我很嫉妒。”Simon揉捏Brandon的耳垂，后者一脸困惑地看着他。

“嫉妒你那么健忘。”他补充道。

 

昨晚Brandon从Gay Bar出来已经很晚了，路上非常安静，所以那明显斗殴的声音又把他吸引过去了。起先他以为是幻觉，但下意识的冲动连他自己都无法控制。

他不假思索地朝行凶者吼出“住手”两个字，忘了他曾经的羞耻，忘了权衡当时的形势，忘了自己的能力——此番愚勇可笑又可悲。

躺着的受害者Simon Newton一半脸还贴于地面，他趁对方愣神之际爬起，而后伺机进攻。

“你这个王八蛋！敢打我？”他朝那人脑门就是一记抡拳，见血了。原本在边上看老大教训别人的几个手下终于也发毛——一场混战不可避免地拉响。Brandon自然也加入了他们的行列，不过显然两人势单力薄，最后只有被围殴的命。

 

“我说你也太差劲了！我、我看不起你！”Simon抹了一把脸，将背靠到墙上。

“不是你我会这样？”Brandon站起来，拍掉身上的灰，出于礼貌还是将手递给了对方。

“啊，谢谢！”Simon扶着Brandon的手臂试了几次才站起，歪歪扭扭撞进对方怀里。Brandon闻到扑面而来的酒气，一把推开对方。

“你这个醉鬼！”

“怎么，嫌弃我？”Simon冲上来和Brandon鼻子贴鼻子，后者快速地退开了。

“我不和醉鬼理论。”Brandon手插口袋，紧握成拳。

“哈，好一个正义的战士！”Simon在寂静的小巷中放声大笑，被Brandon一把捂住嘴。

“你轻点！知道现在几点了吗？”

Simon拿着“不知道”的眼神望向Brandon，用他湿漉漉的舌头滚过后者的指根至掌心。Brandon像被电到一样松了手，干脆抓了Simon胳膊就往外走。

“嘿，我的车！”Simon扯住Brandon。

“你这副样子还开什么车？钥匙呢？”

“不告诉你！”

“在哪儿？”Brandon开始掏Simon的上衣口袋，没有。然后他看见对方捂住了自己的裤子口袋。

_这个笨蛋！_

Brandon捏住Simon的手，竟然被对方反扣手腕。Simon把它拿起来亲了一口。

 _疯子！_ Brandon一把甩开，觉得被对方吻过的手腕敏感处热烫起来，心中熟悉的烦躁升腾。而他此刻只是用另一只手从对方口袋里掏出了车钥匙。

 

Simon把整张脸都贴到了车窗玻璃上，五指也紧扒着。他在观赏外头风景，嘴里哼唧着自己编的歌。

**_Brandon is driving my car_ **

**_He's handsome and smart_ **

**_There's money in his pocket_ **

**_And a hand_ **

**_But he doesn't care_ **

“我他妈在开车！你给我放开！”Brandon怒吼，就在前几秒方向盘打滑了一下，车歪歪扭扭差点撞上人行道。因为Simon的手并未伸进他的口袋，而是沿着裤子的大腿根部摩挲，接着防不胜防地抓住了他的性器。

Simon这回倒很听话地松开了，接着一路只是哼歌。

Brandon将车熄火，而后走到Simon那侧打开车门：“到了，下来。”

Simon乖乖地走出来，Brandon对此很满意，孰不知前者已悄悄绕到了他的后面。

“哈哈，我骑了正义的战士！”Simon的欢呼中夹杂着疼痛，但成功扑到Brandon后背显然夺去了此刻所有注意力。Brandon因惯性往前冲了好几步，触到身上的酸痛，险些栽倒在地。Simon把外套衣角双手拉起举过头顶，左右晃动着身体。这不稳的姿势让Brandon的担忧先于责备脱口而出：“你不要命了！别闹！”

这软扑扑的指责连他自己也觉得没有说服力，只能无奈把Simon往上托了托，终于换来对方一声惨叫。

他无奈地骂道：“你他妈……算了我们他妈都是活该！”

“你轻点！知道现在几点了吗？”Simon咕哝道。

 _这是Simon吗？还是另一个谁？_ 但此刻Brandon没有再想下去，就只是把对方背回了家。

 

“对不起，我想起来了。”Brandon抬起头，满脸真诚的歉意。

“那就好。”Simon意味深长地看了Brandon一眼，“现在，你可以去帮我倒杯水吗？”

白水顺着Simon的喉咙进入他的身体，喝水都能成为人类的一场即兴生理表演。Simon到现在都没爬下过床，Brandon觉得自己有必要提醒，再下去两人上班都得迟到了。

Simon把整杯水都喝完了，接着将玻璃杯放到床头柜上。Brandon的唇角微微上扬，连他自己都没有察觉。

“你的刀好快。”他举起双手，向Simon投降。

“你知道就好。”Simon掐住了Brandon的下巴，义正言辞地命令道，“现在，给我乖乖躺到床上来。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Simon的刀很快，仿佛过了很久，又似乎只一会儿，Brandon感到脸上痒痒的。他缓慢地睁开眼，Simon竟然正在给他剃胸毛，剃完再抓起来吹到Brandon脸上。他的表情异常享受，眼睛由于蓝色床单的映衬显得愈发夺目，如同汪洋误坠了繁星。

Brandon凑上自己的脸，Simon正巧摆出吹拂的姿势，倏而笑逐颜开，泄出的气息将毛发从他的指尖弹起，再轻微飘落。他们似乎都想在彼此眼中寻找什么，又或者他们只是在耗费时间。

“我上班要迟到了。”Brandon抓住了Simon的手。

对方无所谓地笑道：“你真的在乎吗？”

“你总是这么坦白。”Brandon斜头勾起嘴角，发丝掉了几缕在额头。

“你不喜欢？”

Brandon没有回答。

过了一会儿他问：“上次……你差点把一个人揍死了……为什么昨晚……”

“笨蛋，昨天那么多人，我怎么打得过？”Simon仿佛想起了什么特别过瘾的事，脸上是回味的表情。

“你对我的胸毛有意见？”Brandon再次无奈地提问。

“我在为你渡净灵魂。”

“我不懂这之间的关系。”

“总有一天你会懂的。”Simon拿起刀，把上面蹭到的毛吹个干净，“从里至外的肮脏，必须先从意图遮蔽的毛发剔除。”

Brandon嘴角斜出一抹冷笑，这无疑让Simon不快。他猛地把Brandon压在身下，双腿禁锢住对方，后者感到冰冷刀锋的威胁。

“你有意见？”

“不敢。”Brandon举起双手，完全投降的姿势，“Simon，消消火。”

“想我消火很简单。”Simon把刀移到Brandon耳边，然后沿着刀舔往对方的耳朵，留下湿漉漉的一串印记：“让我操你。”

这句话在Brandon的生活中出现频率非常高，就好比吃饭睡觉。性更如网般包住他，勒得越紧越好，不能松手。他感谢Simon一大早就来刺激自己，可是对方的下一句话就让他如坠冰窖：“我知道你硬不起来，所以我是来帮你的。”

Brandon一把推开Simon，对方倒是难得没有发火。这句话有意无意撩拨着Brandon的神经。Simon不会没想过这将引起对方的尴尬和羞耻，而且突如其来，根本没有心理准备。此时Brandon的反应是最直观的——如果Simon是在企图了解什么的话。

最终还是始作俑者打破了僵局：“上班真的要迟到了。”

他慢条斯理地穿好衣服，在Brandon侧脸亲了一口，而后离开。

 

过几天，Brandon收到Simon的一条短信：“想念我的刀吗？”

他正在开会，身处容纳十几人的会议室。空调尽职尽责地打着暖风，他却莫名的冷。

这就像他们之间的一个暗号。Simon到底想要什么？或者说，Simon想从他身上得到什么？如果起初自己是那个在暗处偷窥的人，Simon是镁光灯下的猎物，那么现在又算什么？他早已发现却不愿承认的事实，在某扇门后蛰伏。

 _共享的秘密。_ Brandon抽搐了一下，而后紧张地观察在座同事——没有人发现他的异样，这很好。接着他手指飞快地将那条短信送进了垃圾箱。

 

Brandon不知道现在自己和Simon的关系是否正确。是的，他用了“正确”这个词。Simon是毒蛇，而非咖啡馆外那道安静迷人的风景线。至少现在他很清楚这点了。这种危险不是他能应付的，Simon已经开始触犯Brandon的私人领地，而他也是时候结束这种放纵。不能重蹈覆辙，从他在咖啡馆外看到对方的那刻，就应该约束自己，可他忘记了。他的想法和做法总是错频，永远不知道该怎样处理这一个又一个糟糕的关系。为什么他到现在还学不会？

“Brandon，Brandon…”笔电里撩人的女声把他拉了回来，这才是现在他该做的。 _Simon不过是一段性。_ 他告诫自己。

 

Brandon和老板在餐厅吃饭，这回主要谈论公事。

“所以这次我希望你能全权负责，我的想法都已经传达给你，你要谈好了。”

“我知道了。”

“什么声音？”

餐厅里骚动起来，人群有些慌乱。Brandon后来才知道是一个疯子点燃了包厢走廊里的窗帘，火势竟然迅速蔓延到大厅。混乱的城市，疯狂的人。当时两人跟随着人群逃离餐厅，他忍不住将视线投向失火处寻找肇事者，然而这一眼的画面已经让他忘却了起初的目的。火舌像是狂躁的野兽，撕咬着平静而毫无生气的墙壁，那有一幅画，曾经被精心呵护，现在只能在原地等待命运的宣判。它什么都做不了。

或许Brandon此时还不应该想起，这家餐厅的名字叫戈雅，和那位画家重名。

_“你说‘赤裸的玛雅’？”Simon失笑，无所谓地说道，“我觉得这幅画毁坏了整本书的气氛，自戈雅后裸体画像竟然有了头发。这就是现代艺术的发展，但我觉得不必要。虽然头发可以让我们想到生物特征和人类起源，但没有反而完美，不受污染。”_

因为一个人，一座城市可能就有了别样意义。而于Brandon，旧的伤疤将要被重新揭开，挖出腐肉。他的反抗其实没有意义，那个人说到做到，而现在，不过是把那个毁灭到来的时间推迟些，以换得喘气的机会。

就这样风平浪静地过了几天，Brandon恍惚有一种Simon已经淡出自己人生的错觉，仅仅因为对方再没联系他。

Brandon最近去Gay Bar的次数大大增加，他每段时间都会有倾向性的偏好，最近则觉得和男人做爱更能满足。他总是会先坐在吧台边喝酒，一杯接着一杯，把自己灌醉。期间会有各种人来搭讪他，或者他去搭讪别人。只要看对眼就去做，随便哪里都可以。所以他总是怀揣满口袋的安全套，有时候一晚上就能用掉一盒。那时候就该离开了，因为接下来的性交对他已经没有安全可言。

今晚的量已经用完，Brandon也喝得迷迷糊糊，所以当他感觉某个器官抵在自己大腿上的时候，当即就打了个机灵。

“抱歉，改天吧。”他做了个stop的手势，但显然那个男人有些不依不挠，还在Brandon身上磨蹭。

“我他妈不想被你操，听见没有！”他的声音被淹没在Gay Bar嘈杂的音乐里，像是弹棉花般无力。

男人已经把Brandon拖往小角落，起劲地解开自己的裤子，只他还没能摸到Brandon的臀部，阴茎就被重重踢了一脚，他当即发出惨叫。

“如果我有枪的话，你的老二早被打爆了。”一个清晰而有力的警告，并非来自Brandon。

“你和我认识的一个人好像。”Brandon还不清醒，抚摸着Simon的脸，发出惊叹，“轮廓简直一模一样。”

“所以呢？”

Brandon内心挣扎了很久，最后还是鼓起勇气问道：“今晚来我家吗？”

 

等到Brandon清醒些，已经是两人高潮过后。他舔着Simon的身体，让那种温存发酵开来，反正都已经发生了，他还能怎么样？

“你为什么不用安全套？”Brandon问他。

“因为我只有你一个人，不需要。”Brandon不得不承认这是种变相的甜蜜，变相的宣誓。

_你只有我一个人，所以你希望我也一样吗？_

提这个问题，不过就是为了让自己死心。

Brandon没见过一个男人像Simon身上那么“干净”的，体毛已稀少到根本不存在的地步。

“你是天生就毛发少吗？”他继续，在今晚做个问题宝宝。

“我做了永久剃毛。”Simon脸上是自信从容的微笑，“当然这需要几个疗程的时间，不过现在的效果还是很喜人的。”

 _真是个奇怪的人。_ Brandon忍不住在心里腹诽，虽然他从未在意过体毛的部分，但也不会极端到特意去处理它。但每个人都有偏好，身体毕竟是自己的。

“这是怎么弄的？”Brandon抚摸着Simon腿上的伤疤，小心翼翼甚至带着颤抖。

“车祸。”Simon看了一眼Brandon，若有所思，“好险我脑子没有撞坏。”

“怎么弄的？”Brandon这回的声音很轻，但Simon奇异地捕捉到了，他知道该怎么回答这个问题。

“我遇见一个人，我们算是交往了一段时间。有一天在街上，我突然收到了他要分手的短信。当时在过马路，我很气愤，当即就在原地拨对方电话，等到绿灯车开过来，已经来不及了。”

“你发生过车祸。”Brandon亲吻着那块伤疤，喃喃自语，“对不起。”

“你说什么？”Simon紧抓Brandon的肩膀，手指好似要嵌进去。

“我只是在替那个人说抱歉。”Brandon顿了顿，“他真残忍。”

“幸好现在我有你。”Simon刮了一下Brandon的鼻子，“再也没有任何人能插足我们之间。”

Brandon的脚趾在被窝里不安地磨蹭着。一切越来越糟糕，他把应该推开的人越扯越近，这距离已快要令人窒息。

 

早晨快要醒来的时分，你的脑子经常是混乱的。你会分不清现实与梦境，记忆紊乱而可疑。闹钟响了，你从床上爬起来，穿好衣服，走出卧室。你接一杯白水，一边灌下去一边试图让自己清醒，或者你观望窗外的景致，视野中无数扇落地窗中的住户在干些什么。运气好的话，或许会看到一些有趣的部分。一切都很正常，你没有觉得任何不对劲。直到门铃声响起，而开门的不是你。

“Sissy，早上好。”

Brandon从卧室走出来，听见Simon如是说。他不记得自己有告诉过对方，妹妹的名字。


	7. Chapter 7

“你怎么知道我妹妹名字的？”这个诡异的早晨，如此时分，Brandon终于完全清醒。

“Sissy Sullivan将要在The White Rose演出，当初海报上是这么写的。看来我没有记错。”

Brandon无形中松了口气，他也不知道自己为什么要紧张——可能他在心虚。

“我去上班了，看来你今天又要迟到。”Simon给了Brandon一个告别吻。

“你们同居了？”Sissy看着Simon离去的背影开始八卦。

“你一大早来有什么大事，我还要上班。”Brandon斜了妹妹一眼。

“又有演出，借住几天。”Sissy摇着Brandon的手臂，“别拒绝我行吗？我保证，不会影响你们的！”

“好吧。”

“Brandon你真好！”Sissy用力抱了一下对方，他能有什么办法？

“早饭吃过了吗？”

Sissy把Brandon推向卧室，“行了你别管，快上班去！”

 

和Simon的重逢比Brandon想象得要快，准确说是对方来找他。

“一起去超市吧？”

Brandon也没有停下的意思，继续往前走：“对不起，我有事。”

“什么事那么重要？我想请你吃饭。”

“为什么？”

Brandon停在电梯前，正好也能趁此打量Simon。对方今天穿了藏青色宽松毛衣，特别休闲的款式，头发似乎也精心打理过，鬓角短了……他的双手插在裤子口袋里，抬头专注地望着Brandon，一心等待答复。

告诉他怎么摆脱那双写满真诚、恳切、期盼的蓝眼睛，告诉他“我不能”要花多少力气？

“事实上，今天是我生日。我想找个人吃我做的菜，你放心好了，绝对不是黑暗料理。”

“我想我并不是那个合适的人选。”Brandon假装抬头看电梯到哪一层。

Simon扯住了他的胳膊：“Brandon，你讨厌我？”

“没有。”

“你的态度变化很大，而且似乎很不愿见到我……”

这时候Sissy出人意料地走过来打断他们：“抱歉偷听了你们的对话。”她看了眼Brandon，再反观Simon恳切的表情，对比实在太鲜明。对此她实在太想做点什么，于是她微笑，转头邀请Simon：“生日热闹点才好！我们一起去超市吧，在Brandon家做菜好了，那些高级厨具整天摆着我都怕积灰。Brandon，你说对不对？”

三人行，Sissy和Simon倒是很聊的来，Brandon突然觉得自己多余。本来这样生活化的场面，也让他浑身不舒服。他大多时候没有耐心逛超市，总是快速去货架上拿好自己的东西就走。网购会是个不错的选择，比如某些东西你羞于去店里购买，那么快递的包装能满足需求，让买的东西成为秘密。那是会让人上瘾的，或者说本身这也是一种催化剂。网络提供渠道消费的不仅是这些，Brandon闲暇还能够浏览色情网站，观看色情视频，在聊天室里邂逅炮友。

盯着屏幕，你根本无法轻易结束。你变得贪婪，你需索更多，去喂饱空虚的心灵。渐渐它们变成你生活的一部分主体，只有此时你才会觉得生活如此丰富肆意，不用费心伪装，享受放纵便好。

原本这个时间点他应该坐在笔电前做这些，可现在却在超市浪费时间。看，他已经开始疯狂想念了。

“我们什么时候走？”他忍不住问道。Brandon突然想起妹妹之后要住他家的事情，这更加速了沮丧。他几乎没有机会接触到那些了。

Simon耐心回答道：“你别急，这就要去结账了。”

“Brandon？”一个女人的声音突然闯进来。

“Elizabeth？”

“真巧，你最近好吗？”

“老样子吧。”

她看了眼一旁的Simon：“如果有什么需要帮忙可以来找我，舒缓压力也好。”

“谢谢。”

Brandon还在目送Elizabeth，其实也在刻意回避Simon的目光。

“那女人是谁？”意料之中的盘问。

“一个朋友。”

“她要帮你什么？舒缓压力？”

“你们怎么不去排队啊？”Sissy往购物车里扔了几盒卫生棉，“走吧！”

 

做饭的时候Brandon想帮忙，Simon欣然应允。Sissy妄图凑过来，被Simon一个眼神瞪了回去。她因此决定不打扰两人世界了，之后便一直低头摆弄手机。

“如果没有Sissy，现在你不可能站在这里。”Brandon把装着食材的盘子递给Simon。

“所以你想告诉我，这一切是为了哄她高兴？”

“随你怎么想。”

“我吃醋了。你很残忍知不知道？”

“你的脸皮也比我见过的很多人厚。”

“嘭！”Simon把铲子扔进锅里：“你是不是觉得今天我脾气太好，所以就肆无忌惮了？”

“与你的脾气无关，我只是在表明我的态度。”

Simon把手按在了Brandon脖子上，但没有用力。他在仔细观察对方的表情，却没有得到什么有用的信息。他的手缓缓上移，掐住了Brandon的下巴：“那么麻烦你因为Sissy的缘故，把这场戏好好演下去，行吗？”

“你都已经如愿登堂入室，我还能怎样？”

Simon的脸凑了过来，和Brandon的紧紧贴住，像是亲吻的前奏。

“嘿，不好意思打断一下！”Sissy把头伸进厨房，“我晚上有约，就不和你们一起吃了！Simon，生日快乐！”

“谢谢！”

Simon的笑容在转头望向Brandon时仍没有消失，这让Brandon有些紧张。

“我先出去整理桌子。”

Brandon回房间换了居家服，不过是简单的白T和长裤，Simon的眼神透过厨房望过来，赤裸裸好似要把他整个人剥开。

Brandon只好整理起餐桌，那些乱七八糟的杂志他还没来得及收好，他不清楚Sissy有没有翻过，得找个地方藏好了。还会有什么漏网之鱼么？Brandon蹲下身扫了一遍，刚想起来，就被一股力量压制住了。那柔软的嘴唇扫过他的后颈，移往耳后流连，再是耳垂被叼住反复含弄，那舌尖顶一下，再顶一下，冲撞着敏感的穴位。那牙齿撕咬着耳垂，留下啮痕的标记。

“你硬了吗？”Simon的手来到Brandon的胸口，隔着白T按压、揪弄其中的一颗乳粒，Brandon扯住了他的手。

“我不会碰你那里的。”Simon附在Brandon耳边，“但我知道你那里为我硬了，够大。”

Brandon似乎有些脱力，一屁股坐到了地上，如此也整个被Simon环抱住。因为离得够近，Brandon能感觉到Simon的性器硌着自己屁股的触感，他的手指不觉揪紧头发。

“我不许你拒绝我。”Simon表达着他的诉求，“你已经没资格了。”

 

最最开始的时候，激情会冲昏头脑，所有热络都是热爱，连抱怨都甜蜜。但渐渐变得尖锐，求而不得，溃不成军。既然最终都是伤害，为何要走进这死局？不如结束在最好的时候，更不如就不要开头。可是在当头棒喝前，没人会想醒来，甚至都没意识到需要醒来。

这是Brandon感受到的，所以他从不曾要求什么，他只需要那个当下的满足，从取悦他人的成就中获得满足，追寻死阴之地的白光。高潮的电流似乎能贯通他整个人。在某方面过度禁欲，总会有别的方面无法遏制的欲望。比如某些言论的沉默是因为害怕别人发表对你新近面目的看法或争论，相对在购物进食熬夜上无限度放纵，过后虽然夹杂后悔，但当时根本控制不住自己。比如对亲密关系无法自控的约束，相对性欲的放纵。

如果只是单纯性爱交易，那样要简单许多，这就是Brandon偏爱招妓的原因。但以感情作为交换则要复杂许多，那不是他能应付的。但很多时候他会忘记这点，释放那种渴望。他在Simon这里已经栽过好几次跟头，不知道为什么，每次想推开却又被吸引，像是他和性瘾的对抗。噢该死的！他把Simon当作……

一顿饭而已，Brandon告诉自己，之后必须彻底结束。

 

“同居？我不清楚你为什么要提这个。”餐桌上，Brandon对Simon的提议惊呆了。

Simon叉了一块沾着色拉的苹果放进嘴里，咀嚼完毕后答道：“让我照顾你，这样不好吗？”

“我认为没必要。”

“你需要健康的生活，我们一起努力。”Simon附上Brandon的手，安抚性地摸了摸。

Brandon一把抽出，“这与你无关。吃完这顿饭，请你滚出我的屋子，以后也没有见面的必要了。”

Simon愣了愣，眼神冰冷地射向Brandon：“你想清楚了？”

“是。”

“很好，非常好。”

Simon没有发火，没有同意，也没有拒绝。这让Brandon不安。

难以想象接下来这顿饭如此平静地继续下去，他们该告别了。

“所以，Brandon，我们要说再见了。可以给我一个离别的拥抱吗？”

Simon紧紧箍住Brandon的腰，当Brandon以为这就是结束的时候，对方吻住了他。非常温柔的一个吻，温柔到足够让他放松警惕。

Simon击中了他的后颈。

 

Sissy为了不打扰他们，大清早才回到Brandon家，但屋里出乎意料没有人。床单理得很平整，像是没人睡过的样子。这个时间点也不适合打电话，无奈之下她留了张纸条给Brandon，不得不收拾行李飞往下一个演出地。

而同一时分的某个屋子里，有人一夜未眠。

 

Brandon忘记了一点，Simon怎么知道Sissy长什么样子？


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *警告：本章有囚禁情节，我们不提倡不提倡！挥手！

**_Everybody knows I love you, baby_ **

**_Everybody knows it's all I do_ **

**_Everybody knows I don't mean maybe_ **

**_Everybody knows, except you_ **

****

**_You don't even know I still care about you_ **

**_You don't even know about a thing I feel_ **

**_You don't even know when I dream about you_ **

**_You're almost here for real_ **

 

 

_你知道有个人在观察你，透过咖啡馆那扇落地窗。他的棕色头发微卷，整齐后梳，黑色西装勾勒出依旧完美的身形。他朝身边人露出恰如其分的微笑，但你知道他的眼睛没有。_

_那是你所希望的人，舌尖轻抵，你念出他的名字。_

_你有冲动直接闯进去把他揪出来，但按耐住了。你还记得先前暴力殴打对方的结果。_

_稍后你发现有人跟踪，是他。你用刀片挟持这个冲动的家伙，当手指重新碰上魂牵梦系的冰冷肌肤，你兴奋得颤栗，你知道他也是。你不怕造成伤害，也爱流血的浪漫。这会让你想起一部 **塞尔维亚的电影（注1）** 。一身红舞裙的妹妹义无反顾踏入埋满炸药的葡萄园，只为与情人共舞最后一曲。他们在烈焰纷飞的庄园里疯狂旋转着拥吻，舞步坚定而悠扬。红裙是鲜艳的血色，情人的陪伴是永世慰怀，所有人替他们见证。_

_你记得那人拙劣的借口，你知道他从来对什么画册都不感兴趣，他只是想和你做爱。有那么一瞬间，你以为他是来挽回，或许事实也如此，但为了掩饰尴尬，你和他只能是陌生人。而那一刻你明白，机会来了。_

 

 

“你醒了。”

Simon眼中的Brandon像只猫，沉静时惹人怜爱，发春时也够惹火。当Brandon散发出性的气味，他似乎获得了一种力量，当然这不仅仅因为那根天生异于常人的性器。他有一种与生俱来的脆弱，破碎、散乱、迷幻，被拍在墙上见血也能享受，就好像高潮随着撞击来临，而血是被插入过的证明。

Brandon的头很疼，他下意识用手去碰，发现自己动不了了。Simon用绳子把他绑了起来，一道又一道，就像在诉说他的执念。

“放开我。”

Simon的嗓音响起：“我一直都告诉你，我非常认真。”

“你知不知道现在这么做是犯法，如果被发现，你有想过……”

“你在担心我？”Simon的眼神被一瞬点亮，他贴上Brandon脸颊专注地研究着，然后反复蹭Brandon的鼻子，“我很高兴你没有骗我。”他不是没有注意到对方抗拒的眼神。

“Simon，我们需要好好谈谈。现在这样真的不行，你先放开我好不好？”

“不放，你会逃的。”

Brandon马上接道，“我不会，而且你看我现在哪有力气？”

“我不信。”Simon的样子有些无赖，他的鬓角在阳光下闪闪发光。

“那你要关我多久？不可能永远吧。”

“嗯……我还记得你和我说过，你最长的一段交往持续了四个月。那不如就以此为期限，试着和我在一起。我知道开始总有不习惯，但我们有过经验，说不定我能治好你，你一定不会后悔的。”

“……我不相信。”Brandon整个人都显得精神涣散。

Simon能治好他？他自己都需要治疗。

“你一定饿了。”Simon出去端来一碗热腾腾的意大利面，“对不起，时间太仓促，下次一定给你做丰盛点。”

“那我怎么吃？你总可以松开我手上的绳子吧？”Brandon不放过任何一个可以钻空子的机会。

“我来喂啊，你这个反应迟钝的家伙。”Simon用叉子卷起几根意大利面，它们紧紧缠绕在叉骨上，但倘若你转动叉子便可挣脱，而Brandon已经失去了这种权利。

“你放心，我选的是最松软的绳子，不会磨痛你。不然心疼的可是我。”接下来Simon一直与Brandon进行着单方面毫无回应的对话，然而Brandon整个脑袋都已处在放空状态。等到喂食结束，他也已经迷迷糊糊眼皮耷拉。这是Simon想要的结果，这样他便能去做别的事情，日子还很长。

 

 

_他是属于你的，你知道。可是你们分开的这些时候，他是否也如此刻偷窥着别人？只要想到这样一个念头，你心里的妒火就够把自己烧穿。但你舍不得，因为你化成灰烬，便无法给他幸福。_

_你带他去看伦勃朗的画，诉说大卫和扫罗的故事。他会明白你的用心吗？明白自始至终你都在讨好他，不是想要伤害他，而是要引起他的注意。你只是觉得，尽管他曾经拼命想要逃离你们的感情，但不会是永远。当他再次陷入的时候，会发现不同的一面。_

_你看他妄图用疲软的性器进入你，你知道他将会再一次失败。那句谚语怎么说的？ **任何忘记过去的人，都会注定重复走过的弯路。（注2）**_

_你其实并不介意被他进入，但你知道总有些无可奈何的事，毕竟对于一个男人来说这很羞耻。为此你们也曾闹过，可你的体谅无法为他疏清障碍。你看着他为了试验自己的勃起问题和各种人性交，你撞见一次轰出去一次，演变到后来的跟踪，希望他能停止。一定是相处太久让你忘了，对一个性瘾患者来说，这根本不可能。_

_你很关心他，或许有些时候太强硬，但你是真心为他着想。你不过是想在一个干净的，只有彼此的世界，有那么难？_

 

 

“我想上厕所。”Brandon又醒了，不过他不知道自己已经睡了一天一夜。Simon在意大利面里放了安眠药。

“很漂亮吧？”床头柜上摆放了一只玻璃花瓶，里头的白玫瑰鲜翠欲滴，洁白无瑕。可是往下，花茎上的刺令人望而却步。别被她的美丽骗了，那也常常意味着危险。

“我想抽支烟。”回来后Brandon要求。Simon从烟盒取出一支烟点燃，然后自己吸了一口。他低下头，把烟通通喷进Brandon嘴里。他看到对方闭眼深吸，两颊凹陷，颧骨更为突出。

“我可以自己……”

“不行，你没有选择的权利。”Simon的抢白温柔而残酷，接下来的过程就是他把烟送进对方嘴里吸食，节奏都由他掌控。

Simon说：“明天我想带你去辞职。”

“不可能。”Brandon非常震惊，然而这一切意料之外又情理之中。他该想到的，那是Simon。Brandon的眼珠在灯光照射下变换着介于灰绿与冰蓝的色彩，如同美丽易碎的玻璃球。Simon把手指伸过去，换来对方条件反射的闭眼。

他喜爱这双眼睛，喜爱这个脆弱的男人。

“Brandon.”Simon抚摸着Brandon的头发，耐心告诉他，“现在我们就是同居了，由我来照顾你，你暂时不需要工作。”

“两者并不矛盾，为什么要剥夺我工作的权利？“

“你能保证不逃吗？不再离开去找那个催眠师帮忙，好像你真的能……”

“够了！你为什么从不想想自己的问题，永远只会指责我。”

“这都无关紧要，只要我们在一起，像现在这样。”

“你觉得这正常吗？我不属于你，也无法和你在一起。”

“Brandon，别再试图激怒我，这对你没好处。”

“激怒你？那我替你还的赌债呢？Simon，那些你他妈都还记得吗？现在你绑架自己的债主，当初哭着求我的时候都忘了？”

Simon一把掐住Brandon的脖子，他冰蓝色的眼睛里已经聚满泪水，在低头看Brandon时倏然滑落至对方脸孔。

“所以我来还了。”他咬住Brandon下唇，“我爱你。”

“那放了我。”

“你知道这不可能。”

“难道我爱你就可能吗？”

“你说谎，你说谎……”Simon喃喃念着，“口是心非！”

“我需要工作，Simon，我可以请假，还没到辞职的地步，不是吗？”Brandon不想再继续这个话题。

Simon这么看了Brandon一会儿终于松口：“也好，至少你可以不用出门。打电话，明天正好周一。对了，你可以请出多久的假？”

“两周。”

“行。” _只要Brandon之后也不去上班，自然就会被辞退了。_ Simon不禁为这个主意感到高兴。

“你晚饭想吃什么？”他似话家常般对Brandon甩出这个问题，仿佛之前的争论都不存在。

“我想吃你，可以吗？“

Brandon在挑衅，那一刻他邪恶的笑容在Simon眼中无限放大。

Simon拉下裤链，把阴茎凑近Brandon的脸，后者并未躲开。

“你知道吗？你就是欠操。”而Brandon的舌头已经开始动作，闭眼专心为Simon口交。他吞咽着对方的球，唾液顺着嘴角滑落。他用牙齿去磨蹭Simon的茎身，把嘴张得老大，伴随着类似呼哧呼哧的喘气声，好像要一口咬掉似的。Simon捏住Brandon的脸颊，看对方在他手下发出震颤笑声。他没说什么，把Brandon的头再往下按。由于后者的手被绑着，他只得自己不断挺胯，撸动着裸露在外的茎身。射出的精液不断送进Brandon嘴中，他的多巴胺升高，这很好。

 

 

_他说要分手的时候，你简直不敢相信。更不敢相信的是，你发生车祸，而他觉得你是在撒谎挽留。他不接你的电话，不来看你。等你出院去找，他竟然认真装作陌生人。_

_“Mr. Newton？”他露出你熟悉的嘲讽笑容，“抱歉我不是你想捡的那只苹果。”_

_那刻你真想颁他一座小金人，但你没有，所以只好自己动手。警局拘留了你几天，出来后你才发现他彻底消失了。_

_你经历过疯狂的搜寻，最后你明白一己之力无法成事。于是你很努力地赚钱请私家侦探调查，而这次你也没有直接冲到他面前对质，而是租下了他家对面的一间屋子，刚好可以方便看到他。_

_你觉得自己在配合他演一出戏，就好像为了再次证明，你对他来说是不可或缺的。他还想逃是吗？还想用自以为愚蠢的方式忘记你？现在有一个利落快速的方法，而你不得不实行了。_

_舌尖轻抵，你再次念出他的名字，_

_如同咒语。_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：《魔幻女儿国》
> 
> 注2：出自恰克·帕拉尼克《窒息》


	9. Chapter 9

Simon在给Brandon洗澡，他了解Brandon的洁癖，自然也不希望对方不舒服。那些束缚着Brandon的桎梏被解开大半，然而想要一个人洗，这在Simon的认知里显然毫无可能，所以最后自然是一起。Brandon手上的绳子被换成了手铐，两人坐在浴缸里，Simon用沐浴球非常认真地搓洗着对方的皮肤，让Brandon有种自己是小孩的错觉。他不记得小时候有没有这种待遇，不过从他记事起，这样的事基本都由保姆代劳，后来就是自己。

他没想到Simon真会把他关起来，对方曾经无数次的威胁涌上心头，熟悉的无力感再次包裹了他。Simon是不是看出什么了，关于他们的再遇，他到底是假装还是……尽管彼此都刻意忽略了这个话题，但是心中并不是不好奇的。

洗完后在Simon的监护下，Brandon朝卧室走去。这是他第一次有机会打量这个屋子，简单的两室一厅，装修一看就是对方的品味，而且住的时间不短。他到底是什么时候出现在周围的？或许比他以为的再遇要早得多？

走到卧室门口，他突然被床头柜上的玻璃花瓶吸引了注意力，那支白玫瑰清丽得不沾凡尘，仿似Simon最初给他的错觉。

“我们是怎么认识的？”Brandon脱口而出，他总觉得这个问题会让Simon发火。

 _你是不记得了？那我就想办法让你记起来。_ 他心里模仿对方的口气，听到后头“呵呵”两记轻微的笑。

“互助会。啊，我差点忘了你不记得了，对吧？”

怀疑涌上Simon心头，然而Brandon突然回转身，手臂高举头顶，赫然握着床头那只玻璃花瓶！眼看着那玩意儿就要往Simon头上砸，他内心的怒火瞬间蹿升，恨不得当场掐死这个不知好歹的男人。

他一把掐住Brandon的脖子，对方双手瞬间失力，花瓶砰地落地碎裂。Brandon虽然比Simon高大，但挨不住对方的手劲，又几天没好好活动，即刻被制住，同时也站不太稳。他被铐住的双手连同手臂往下狠压Simon手，脸憋得通红。

Simon感到脚趾的凉意，一下醒神。那是花瓶中原先的水，如今洒得到处都是。他手劲是松了，Brandon脚下一个打滑却突然摔了出去。他也来不及拉住，就见对方已跌在那碎片堆里。

“很疼吧？”Simon看着Brandon的伤口，从膝盖一路延伸至小腿的那条最为明显，身上还有数不清的擦伤，血淋淋的。他又控制不住自己了，他刚才差点掐死Brandon！泪水即刻模糊了双眼，他一时不敢面对那个自己爱到骨子里的人，心中比自己受伤还钻心得疼，想用嘴唇去亲吻那些伤口，却怕弄疼了对方。

“你为什么要这么对我？现在好了，全身都是伤，你高兴了？”Simon为自己辩护，把Brandon扶到椅子上，而后去拿医药箱。清理的时候发现竟然有块小瓷片卡在肉里。他终于偷瞄了眼Brandon，对方闭着眼睛，似乎并没有察觉，从受伤后，他就没开过口。

 

 

_你并不想伤害他的，然而每次他企图反抗时，你总无法自控。你知道这样非常不好，也曾经在他面前真心忏悔，可他好像并不那么在乎。他的不在乎让你气愤，他是不爱你吗？可每次看着他沉浸在与你做爱的快感里，你就又会满足得发疯。尽量，尽量不要去想他和别人做是什么样子，每一次让他叫着你的名字，让他记住你。他会爱上你，而且你认为，他已经在了。_

_他并不爱和别人睡在一张床上，你无数次耍赖，后来他也渐渐妥协。他睡得并不安稳，半夜会起身不知干什么去再回来。有时你也会一探究竟，发现他是去抽支烟，抑或听音乐沿着街道慢跑。你喜欢研究他烟的牌子，偷看他最近爱听什么。_

_他并不爱下厨，但会给你做早餐。你喜欢静静地坐在餐桌边的某个椅子上，那个角度正好能观赏他忙碌的身影，阳光从落地窗里切进来，美好的一天从此开始。_

_然而你发现他半夜仍会出去偷腥，即使前几个小时你们才好好干了几场。你看到他硬起来了，在那些陌生人的身体里。你似乎突然发现了某些事，或许，他只是对你硬不起来。_

 

处理完伤口后，Simon又拿了一只手铐，分别把Brandon的两只手腕铐在床头，并重新绑回那些绳子。Brandon仍旧面无表情，接着Simon开始亲吻对方，那是一个久违的，认真的吻。两片嘴唇因为彼此吸附久久未分，像是交换能量的仪式。Brandon的身体紧绷着，显然高强度绷紧的神经无法跟上Simon温柔的节奏。但至少他的两只手终于分开了，尽管仍被束缚着，姑且可以算进步。Simon的嘴唇一路向下，啃食着Brandon的下巴、喉结，隔着薄薄的T恤玩弄乳头。那些绳子成了道具，Simon有意勒紧某些敏感部位并来回磨蹭，让Brandon的喘气声溢出。Simon喜爱这呻吟，他把头靠在对方胸腔，一边舔弄一边感受那种美妙的震动，耳膜酥软。

“大声点！再大声点！”他发出这样的命令，同时像是恩赐般一点点拉松绳子，却未完全解掉。

他抚摸着Brandon稍松动的肌肉，他知道四角短裤都兜不住这人性器的尺寸，他也知道那个器官此时发硬雀跃。但他不会那么轻易满足他，在他们终于有了如此多时间后。他已经努力了很久，现在需要Brandon加把劲。

“求我。”Simon蛊惑着，手指一溜烟划过Brandon被内裤包裹的性器，“求我帮你口交，鉴于你肮脏的耻毛尚存，求我宽恕你可悲的欲望。”

但在Brandon未开口前Simon就捂住了他的嘴：“等等，我需要确保你一开口就求我，而不是什么别的废话，明白吗？否则我不知道你会接受何种惩罚，那可都是上帝的旨意。 ** **作出一个决定，把我们的意志和生活托付给自己所认识的上帝。**** ** **注**** 十二步疗法的第三条，记得吗？”

Brandon缓缓点头，Simon松开手。

“我……求你宽恕我。”Brandon的眼神又带上他天生的脆弱和美丽，“求你宽恕我可悲的欲望。求你帮我口，求你，求你操我！”

“啪！”Brandon被甩了一记耳光。

“我不是让你别多说吗？不长记性。”

Simon的手还停留在Brandon脸上，大拇指游移嘴角附近。Brandon微启唇，吞舔讨好。一双大眼紧紧锁住冰蓝色眼眸，企图融化那寒冰，也不知谁才是更冰冷的那个。

“求你替我口交，宽恕我可悲的欲望。”

“啪！”又是一记掌掴，Brandon的脸被抽到一边。

“没让你说的时候不许说！”Simon眉头紧皱，嘴唇紧抿，通常是狂躁的征兆。

Brandon闭眼，预期的拳头却未来临。相反Simon竟然开了他一只手的手铐！

“我给你一只手的自由。”Simon看着Brandon活络手腕，“但我希望你知道这只手是干什么的。”

Brandon把手指塞进嘴里润湿，然后伸到自己裤子里扩张，下身如一尾活络的鱼摆动着。

Simon满意地看着，把Brandon双腿往上折，掰开对方臀瓣，同时塞进自己的手指。两根手指同时交缠，在甬道中进出。不时他会听到Brandon拔高音调的叫声，然后返回寻找着那个点。

他拽着Brandon的手出来，掏出自己的阴茎在穴道口磨蹭，寻找合适的角度。他进入了，尽力将Brandon的臀瓣再撑开，对方臀部肌肉因为运动而收缩，线条漂亮到他控制不住凑上去亲吻。

他喜爱重新听到Brandon的呻吟，他能分辨哪种是被填满，哪种是高潮。就像每次松开节拍器得到的节奏都是不同的。

 

_然后你用嘴去承接那为你响起的泣音，你感到愉悦而满足，这一刻胜过千言万语。他的手抚摸着你的后脖颈迎合，柔韧的双腿搭在你的肩头，脚趾不知何时撩拨起你的发。_

_然后你感觉到窒息。_

_因为他的手掐住了你的脖子，迫使你无法再继续这吻，如同之前你所做的那样！你僵硬地挣扎反抗，但同时他的双腿又从后勾住了你的颈项——双面夹击。在这过程中，灭顶的恐惧竟然随着快感一同来临！你射了，精液喷进罪魁祸首的穴道里，你们同时颤抖不已。_

_你终于有余力摸出枕头下的一把枪，稍早你就准备着了，没想到真能用上。当枪口对准身下的他时，不知为何你更紧张了。_

_枪有没有上保险你不记得了，会不会走火，会不会伤了他？你真的决定要打死他了吗？枪有没有放子弹你不记得了，你这个蠢货！_

_你呜咽着，发现他的手劲一点没松。你突然很难过，难道他真的想你死？你还没准备好，不确定你死了他是否会难过，不确定你死后他会不会和别人在一起。你害怕了。你感觉到他的手劲松了，毕竟被绑几天，血脉不通畅，又受了伤，何况激动下长时间用力总会很快消耗。他的青筋都爆了出来，伴随着做爱的痕迹一同涨红，可怜的人啊！好歹你还有力气顶着他的太阳穴，而他只能做无谓的挣扎。你甩掉他无力的手，边咳嗽边重新把他扣在手铐里。_

_虚空中传来“卡擦”一声，你扣动了扳机，对着天花板。你很高兴，因为他不会有事。_

_你的性器还在他的身体里，就着这个姿势，你躺下并帮助他侧躺。你紧紧地搂住他的腰，闭上疲惫的双眼。_

_他会厌倦你吗？你很害怕。看着Brandon的睡容，面对那个暂时在你面前安静的人，你突然手足无措起来。_

_他会厌倦你，你看他总是能找到不同的人宣泄欲望，他不值得，你会后悔的。_

_而另一个声音却说，你已经走到这一步，不是说爱他吗？那就想尽一切办法抓住他，毕竟，那个人并不是无动于衷的。_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：选自“十二步性瘾恢复计划”第三条


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开头Brandon/Simon肉警告，有详细描写。
> 
> 本文从心理上主Simon/Brandon，但从肉体上会有一些反描述，剧情需要。

**我需要的就是被别人需要的感觉。**

**我需要的是，对别人来说，我是不可或缺的。我需要一个人，打发掉我所有空闲时间，放弃我的自我，转移我的注意力。一个对我上瘾的人。互相上瘾。**

**就好像，一种药可以是良药，也可以是毒药。**

**——恰克·帕拉尼克《窒息》**

 

 

_第一次做爱是在你的车里。_

_Brandon会开车，但他没有自己的车，或者说他更喜欢公共交通的绿色环保——说起来真够冠冕堂皇的。_

_你们在狭小的汽车座位间纠缠，你鼻尖不断略过他的皮肤，带来细微颤栗。他调皮地咬住了你的鼻尖，阻止你继续侵略。然后是谁突然衔住谁的唇，没人记得。你的舌头不断在进犯他的舌根，要往喉咙口冲撞。如果说那里有无形屏障的话，你会是第一个毁掉它的人。这让Brandon越发兴奋，他迫不及待地解开自己的裤子，接着一把抓住了你的一只手，让它来到那个肿胀的地方。_

_“你看，它已经为你变硬了。”Brandon的絮语轰响在耳边，你一度有些怕自己一手根本握不住。_

_“大吗？”他紧拢住你的手指问道，你甚至错觉对方的手颤抖了一下，不过那也可能是阴茎收到刺激的一记弹跳。他已经兴奋地不行。_

_“满意的不得了。”你回答，另一只手抚摸着Brandon的脸庞，那如同神话中英俊而被大师无数遍描摹的五官，你的笑容带上一丝神秘的色彩，一下跨坐到他身上。到底谁才是引人堕落的恶魔？你们谁都不需要答案，神话中的赤裸是每个个体最原始而纯净的姿态，那些遮蔽物统统都不要存在。长袍被撕粉碎，发丝散漫凌乱，一个生命与另一个的结合，始于进入。_

_你双手撑在他身后的皮座椅上，开始上下挺动。他的阴茎在你穴道里，扣得紧而深。那是尚未开拓过的甬道，但已经湿润滑腻。那些液体在抽动间被带出来，形成情欲的空气。你整个上半身后仰，脖颈后仰，形成完美的弧线。你把他吞得更多，而他拼命地捅进来。唯有如此，感受到彼此的存在。_

_你们没有用安全套，你喜欢他在你身体里。_

 

Brandon的伤口尚未痊愈，所以Simon现在只能给他擦身。对方的情绪起伏不若之前那么强烈，甚至淡到他觉得这人将要消失了。他不得不整夜抱着Brandon睡觉，这导致他的睡眠很不好，一丁点动静就会惊醒。最近几天头连着耳朵的那片区域不时抽痛，他仿佛又回到了车祸过后的那段时间。不同的是，这次Brandon在他身边。

是从那时候开始吗？或许是与之相似的某些个瞬间叠加，让Simon越来越习惯于依赖上Brandon。Simon需要Brandon的爱，Brandon也需要Simon爱他，他们彼此上瘾——或许只是他以为。明明是Brandon纵容了他的占有欲，明明是Brandon要求交往，明明是Brandon说忘就忘。这就是他拼命想留住的人，脆弱却肆意，无心却滥情。但Brandon忘了Simon是赌徒，而Simon也自信没人比他更爱Brandon，更了解Brandon。

 

Simon给Brandon洗澡，后者的手依旧被紧紧绑着。他拿莲蓬头冲洗着Brandon的下身，手指沾着沐浴液搭上阴茎根部，缓缓揉搓起来。很快那里就起了反应，Simon朝Brandon弯起嘴角，眼神中传递着尽在掌握的自信。手指反复的刺激让Brandon低声喘息起来，自动自发地往前拱，祈求更多摩擦。Simon按住马眼不让他射，看着他要死过去的样子，觉得心里痛快极了。他的最终目标是私处那片森林，在那儿涂上肥皂，揉出丰富的泡沫，然后Brandon看到了一把刀。他开始挣扎，隐约知道对方是要做什么了。

“你不能这样！”Brandon惊恐地吼道。

“你在担心什么？我的手艺吗？放心好了，保证很干净。只是你可不能乱动，刀子不长眼，万一伤到你可不是闹着玩的。”Brandon感到冰冷的刀背贴上他的阴茎，全身紧绷，只听Simon继续说，“我也是会心疼的。”

相信没有一个男人能对架在命根子上的刀无动于衷，刀身划过，连带身心都战栗起来。一个手起刀落，或许这个器官就不在了，Brandon总觉得Simon随时随地都能做得出来。所以他没有挣扎，甚至都不敢动。他应该料想过这一天的到来。然而Simon并没有怎样，他只是专注地刮着，细致而又小心翼翼，如同修复残损的艺术品。

Simon抚摸着Brandon的身体，耐心地工作着。他是个专注投入的人，一旦认定就不会放弃，要做就做到完美无瑕。他自信可以帮Brandon把体毛都剃干净，只是这并非长久之计，而他心中也有了计议。在他看来，外在的体毛是污秽，去除了，Brandon的病灶就会慢慢消除。即使不能，他也会不断寻求良方。这一次，他绝对不会再让任何东西把他们分开。

 

渐渐地，在恐惧之外，Brandon油生前所未有的感觉，如履薄冰，却又难掩体内的蠢蠢欲动。刀子在他的腹部游移，催生情欲的魔障。人在刺激之下顺着本能寻找出口，以期最能安慰自己的方式。他的阴茎充血勃起，自然也逃不过始作俑者的法眼。

Simon笑了，餍足赤裸。

“我知道你想要。”他说。

 

“我们今天要去个地方。”Simon向Brandon说出了他的决定。

“干什么？”

“做永久脱毛。”

Brandon绝望地闭上了眼睛：“我是不是不能拒绝？”

“的确，我已经约好。一个很可靠的私人医生，我也是在他那里做的。你不会在害怕吧？”Simon摸了摸Brandon的头发，在对方英俊的面孔上移不开眼，“虽然我很乐意一直帮你剃毛，但如果有一劳永逸的方法，我们为什么不尝试下？还是你不舍得？”

“对，我不舍得。我喜欢……”

“什么？”Simon凑过来，把手搁在下巴上，满脸期待。

“我喜欢你给我剃毛的时候，刀刮过身体的感觉。你的手指，你用来擦洗的毛巾，都让我兴奋。我不想要以后失去它们，我不想……”

Brandon灰绿色的眼里恍惚泛起泪光，Simon捧住对方的脸，手指不住地来回抚摸。Brandon很快侧头，将Simon的几根手指含了进去，直到它们足够深入，而Brandon因此不得不干呕起来。

Simon高兴于Brandon终于向他敞开心扉，所以他决定暂时顺应对方的意思。他有的是时间说服他，不是吗？

 

日子就这么倏忽而过，他们彼此都需要重新适应，有时会令人恍惚——难道一辈子都会如此吗？两人在封闭的空间互相折磨，过着与外界隔离的生活。

Simon没想到自己大意了，那天出门去超市，手机竟然都忘记带。如果不是他正好想起，如果不是他发现后立刻赶回家，他可能就再也见不到Brandon了。想到此，他都要发疯。

他的Brandon，正在试图拿到那部手机，并且将要成功。当见到这幕时，他并未立刻冲过去，而是鬼使神差地停下了。

他的Brandon，面容痛苦扭曲，汗水顺着肌肤滑下，宛如叹息。肌肉发力，形状十分漂亮。他的，Brandon。Simon甚至忍不住轻笑出声，都未惊动奋力挣扎的人。几步之遥，Brandon完全在掌控之中，这种感觉让他异常满足。现在，他令对方痛苦，而后者在反抗。他享受这一切，无论是Brandon的愉悦还是疼痛，他都想要。更毋论对方此刻的种种情绪是因他而起。他在想，他什么时候会看到自己呢？他会露出怎样的表情，在他以为离成功不远的时候，失败早已注定。

坊间流传过这样的故事：驯化狮子时，人们会在它面前放一块肉诱引，同时抽打这兽类的身躯。在这过程中，狮子流下的口水会化作一只狗逃窜而出。如此三四次后，狮子就被彻底驯化，从而成为人。肉食动物面对荤腥有着无法抗拒的生理反应，而抽打者必须狠心、无畏，这对双方都是种残酷的折磨。但狮子终会痊愈的，他会被驯服，最后彻底成为人。 _ _注*__

 _他的Brandon也必须要经历这个过程，_ Simon就这么想通了， _每一次折磨都是为了之后的新生。_

 

 

_你记得有次周末晚上你们对坐，一人一台笔电忙“业务”，直到你发出的哀嚎打破了这一平静。_

_“声音轻点。”你警告他。_

_而他没有反应，眼睛像是被屏幕吸了进去。你用脚踢他的小腿，才换来一个被打扰的不快眼神。_

_“瞪什么？”你啪地合上他的笔记本，“都怪你那些乱七八糟的声音妨碍我，今晚背得要死！”_

_“无理取闹。”他说着就重新打开笔电，这种毫不在乎的态度激怒了你，因此他需要被惩罚。_

_“你干什么！”他惊叫，因为你的脚掌整个抵在了他的敏感部位，脚趾恶作剧地动作着，刺激那一脉经不起撩拨的神经，你高兴于他很快便有了反应。_

_“你这只随时都在发情的动物。”你讽刺他，把另一只脚也放了上去，一齐夹住那个隐藏在布料里的器官，温柔地蠕动着，像在推拿按摩。他渐渐无法反抗，忍不住低下头握住你的脚踝。他用嘴唇吻着，祈求你进入。你喜爱他吞噬你脚趾的感觉，喜爱他柔软的唇，灵活的舌。你喜爱他，仅仅这个念头就让你兴奋。_

_“Brandon，还记得你的十二步疗法进展到哪里了吗？”你吻着他的后背，你们一同裹在蓝色床单里，肢体交缠。_

_他反问：“那你呢，赌瘾互助会多久没去了？”_

_“去他妈的互助！老子好的很，不需要！”_

_“这么巧，我也一样。”他反转身，唇舌相接，共享恶作剧般的默契。_

 

Simon曾经见识过Brandon的各种色情收藏，所以他知道，Brandon有多热爱色情片。今天他很早就爬上床，拖着笔电和对方一起看。

“这个我看过，没意思。”Brandon匆匆瞥了一眼，兀自念叨。

“那你想看什么？”Simon问。

Brandon示意被缚的双手，Simon心领神会，倒是痛快解开了。Brandon熟门熟路地打开网站找片子，眼睛又像是给屏幕吸进去了。这一刻仿佛与过去时分连通，差异在于，Simon近阶段对赌博不再有过去的狂热，这份执著似乎转架到了Brandon身上。

而Brandon在他眼中仿佛都还是一样。对方一直在逃，逃避性瘾，逃避感情，逃避亲密，逃避关系，逃避沉迷和稳定。支离破碎如Brandon，却让人无可救药地迷恋。或许Simon自己都无法给出一个确切理由，到底是什么原因让他深陷于此，妄图得到这份独享的爱，从一个爱无能身上？他也会怀疑，执著是因爱，还是得不到的越想要？而他需要控制，让Brandon在自己可以驾驭的范围。实践证明，物理上的距离确实充满变数。当他们无限靠近的时候，他才会认为这个人是真正属于自己的。为此他将不惜一切代价。可是他与Franck那伙人合作倒卖画赚来的钱还能支撑多久呢？

 

“你真好看。”Simon由衷地说道，然而Brandon却瞪了他一眼。

“那你以前一定是瞎了眼。”Brandon毫不客气地回敬，他发现Simon喜欢自己和他拌嘴，一点点语言上的反抗并没有关系，甚至还会让对方心情愉悦。他开心，他也就好过些。

Simon确实挺开心的，因为他觉得Brandon现在和自己终于身处同一世界了。特别是私处的洁净，让他忍不住就想伸手抚摸。所以今天洗完澡，他开了空调，什么也不给Brandon穿，就是为了更方便看到摸到，这种做法让后者觉得特别可笑。

不可否认，尽管认识这么久，Brandon都觉得自己未必如Simon那样花心思去了解另一个人。他不知道什么点就会触到对方，随时随地胆战心惊。Brandon也不是没和别人好过，但没一个像和Simon那样纠缠深远。Simon身上有一股死不回头的韧劲。他爱起人来，认定了，就往前冲，不接受任何拒绝背叛，誓要毫无瑕疵的专情。不过这最后一点Simon自己确实贯彻始终，也是Brandon最怕的。他可以游刃有余地应付生意场上的对手、合作伙伴，与同事相谈甚欢，体贴萍水相逢的炮友——然而这些里都是不需要用到感情的，需要感情回应的，逃避、拒绝、抛弃、疾言厉色……他做得毫无章法，因为一点都不想要。不想要别人的感情，也不想要自己付出感情。

此刻Simon在厨房忙碌着，为彼此准备一顿丰盛的晚餐。他开着音乐，是一首Brandon听不懂语言的歌曲。他不明白，为什么自己可以令Simon如此快乐？

 

“我怀疑，我怀疑，

你是否会永远这样爱我？

像我爱你这样爱我。

我怀疑，我怀疑，

你是否还能找到这样的爱？

像我对你这样纯洁的爱……”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊歌词出自Lo Dudo我怀疑
> 
>  
> 
> 注：节选自《精怪故事集·迪拉维克和她的乱伦哥哥》的某段内容，我自己重述了一下


	11. Chapter 11

Brandon和Simon真正的初遇或许始于一场阴差阳错。他来参加性瘾匿名互助会，后者来参加赌瘾匿名互助会。

当他在网上着手调查这类信息的时候，不可谓不惊讶。破万的注册会员，必定还有如他之前同样一无所知的，在为此困扰着。他抱着试一试的心态去了，倒也不是没有收获。

在那里，未必每个人都想要治疗性瘾，却是天然牵线搭桥的温床。Brandon见识了各种千奇百怪的性行为，他惊讶于很多人拥有一种自豪的堕落快感，而他显然不能够。他多数时候是个旁观者、倾听者，他会猎艳，去体验未知的性趣，但也止步于此。他没有恒心，如同很多人一样，反反复复。自我克制过，无法继续，更为放纵。

互助会的各种宣讲总是充满煽动力，给你极大的信心，告诉你一定可以成功戒除。然而他们故意不提一个极容易忽视的地方，即治疗时的确秉除了各种接触的可能，但潜意识并不会那么快遗忘。当你结束疗程，重新走出去的时候，一旦复发，只会更变本加厉，这也是很多人无法跨越的鸿沟。有些已经不再犯的人也会再来，定期参加互助会仿佛成为一种习惯和约束。不同于别的互助会，人可以不喝酒，不赌博，不吸毒，却不能没有性。

搭上Simon完全出于本能，Brandon容易被皮相漂亮的人吸引，而当时Simon致命的笑容，蛊惑着他迈出了欲望的第一步。

 

**第一步：意识到我们对“性瘾”感到无力，我们的生活变得不受控制**

**第二步：我们开始相信，只要有一股比我们自己强大的力量，就可以使我们恢复正常**

**第三步：作出一个决定，把我们的意志和生活托付给自己所认识的上帝**

****

这是“十二步性瘾恢复计划”的前三条。之后Brandon开始渐渐意识到，有一股比自己强大的力量正席卷而至，他的意志和生活，不再能由他自己来掌控了。

 

 

对于Brandon来说，他是否曾有认真思考过和任何人的关系？这个过程是有的，但每当那些关系出现裂缝时，努力似乎总于事无补。是他做得不够还是他根本不行？久而久之逃避比面对要来得容易，关门比修门要来得轻松——前提是他能够逃脱。而Simon的攻势太有力，那种压倒性的覆盖让他喘不过气，尽管他不知道别人的类似关系是如何，他也试图用过往经验对付，无效。他无意中在电视上观看了催眠师Elizabeth Lamb的催眠展示节目，决定用催眠术来洗掉某些记忆，有点死马当活马医的意味。因为在往常，他根本不相信这种治疗会成功。

Brandon去催眠治疗，把对Simon的记忆封锁在潜意识里。大脑细胞只需要通过建立新结点，就可以对环境作出反应，并记录下来。这些结点给予你记忆。Elizabeth医生建议他把家里所有关于Simon的东西都带来，然后他们开始根据物品创造的记忆一段段删除。Brandon在催眠中回忆这些或痛苦或美好的往事，藉由治疗封存记忆。他对此怀抱极大希望，不知道是对方的催眠术高超，抑或他的自我心理暗示亦足够强，与Simon的回忆开始渐渐淡化。期间始作俑者的消失也对治疗起到了极大作用。一切看似进展顺利。

然而一个人真的能够如此轻易地遗忘自己想要消除的记忆吗？

Brandon根本就是在假装失忆。其实在某个和Simon分开以后的日子，他就记起对方来了。

他假装白玫瑰咖啡馆是初识，假装一次次掉入Simon的陷阱，假装模棱两可地应付对方的试探，假装生理上的完全臣服。而实际上，他根本已经不是在假装，他只是在为内心的失控寻找完美的借口。

 

某天，那个人回来了。

催眠治疗开始变得困难，因为他不相信自己真的会忘记，催眠师真的可以让他忘记。然而他忘了这类治疗并非万能，特别是深厚的感情，不可能因为催眠而彻底瓦解。于是医生只好建议他搬家。

从决定离开到实行催眠的那段时间，他真的没有太过纠结的情绪。那时候他甚至觉得这和往日斩断任何一段“感情”没什么区别。可是他忘了，过去没有一个人需要他动用催眠去遗忘。如果之后Simon没有来找他，或许他真的以为一切就这么过去了。对方的质问和暴力一如既往，尘封的闸门就此被彻底击溃。发生的时候他也没太大感觉，直到当晚躺在床上，失眠彻夜。他开始胡思乱想，关于Simon的记忆重又汹涌而至。

原来从一开始，Brandon就已经被Simon牵引着了，在过去之后才领悟一切的原因只是因为Simon这个人。他的痛苦和挣扎，他的快乐和疯狂，Brandon想与之分享，又害怕为对方所耻。

在Brandon内心深处，他其实一直羡慕Simon。对方可以那样直接而毫不犹疑地表达感情，虽然是以令人窒息的方式。而他到底害怕的是偏执的爱还是恒久爱的能力？哪一样他都没有。所以他根本觉得自己配不上Simon。

他无时无刻不在怀疑着自我，没有安全感，在污浊的空间中挣扎，不敢相信那样一份毫无保留的爱是完全属于自己的。就像一份肖想许久的礼物出乎意料地摆在眼前，而你一时还无法接受自己已经拥有它的事实。你的抗拒只是想要测试，是否你已经拥有，是否能为你掌控，是否一切都是安全的。

后来他知道了吗？或许很多事情，不是非要有个答案的。

Brandon曾经以为，与Simon的放纵不需要责任，可是他错了。这个人比他遇过的任何一个都更苛刻，或许对于常人来说，那种希望恋人专一的独占欲并不过分，但这恰是Brandon所缺乏的。要他怎么用自己都接受不了的论调去……正常地爱。他无法忍受两个人坐在一起面面相觑，渐渐没有任何话好说的场面。他甚至有时对那些新科技十分感恩，在他手足无措的时候，用来化解尴尬再好不过。但未必每一对伴侣都会如他想的那样，他只是下意识地用自己的观念诠释了感情。

 

Brandon和妹妹Sissy见面的频率一如既往，甚至对方都未必发现他曾有一段时间失踪了。对方又试图劝说过他：“Brandon，我们应该互相照顾，我们是兄妹。”

“你照顾好自己就可以了，我不需要你照顾。”

“你怎么能这么绝情？”Sissy从沙发上弹跳着转向Brandon，他知道对方又要开始宣扬那个理论了，“我爱你，所以我需要你，Brandon。”她的表情楚楚可怜，他告诫自己不能太快投降。

“爱没必要整天在嘴上说，你少惹点事我就省心了，明白吗？”

“不明白！”她大声否认，“你在推开我，一次又一次。每当我觉得离你近些的时候，你就会一下子把我推远。你到底是什么时候变成这样的？”

“没有什么历史好追溯。我还有事要出门。”Brandon打开门，“你是要在我家待着还是离开？”

Sissy没说话，拿起手包往外走。Brandon“嘭”地关上门，整个侧脸贴在门上，他听到不一会儿，高跟鞋的声音就消失了。

 

他心里肯定是有很多不痛快的，很多说不清道不明的心绪。很多时候他觉得，生命无意义，循环直至死亡。与Sissy不同的是，他始终要维系生命的念头尚存，他不会争取根本不属于自己的东西。而他又会偷偷地嗅闻那种奋力的气息，同时Sissy也吸食着他的生命力。那一次次自残和自杀如同宣誓，又像小孩要吸引大人的注意力。本质上他们都缺乏爱的滋润，只是最终成了两幅样子——一个对爱恐惧，爱无能；一个对爱渴求，爱得饥不择食。

所以Brandon会在Simon身上看到Sissy的影子，也曾经误解过对方只是希望从他身上得到爱，换了别人也一样。如果说第一次Brandon是出于本能但抽身而去，第二次就不会像之前那么容易了。他是知道的，内心深处或许也隐隐期盼，但他绝对不会承认，表现出的抗拒也越发强烈。不止是因为对方令人窒息的爱，更因为自己竟然希望有能力回应而感到不可置信，以及爱无能的自卑和自暴自弃。他原本是想给Simon生命力好去爱，后来他却发现自己已开始吞噬对方的那种气息。他问自己，是否曾有过这样的念头，一直被Simon绑着，只有他们两个人？然而现在他也无法回答了。

Brandon不想再回忆，甚至也渐渐回忆不起来那段彻底被Simon操控的日子，最后他是怎么逃出来的，又花了多少时间才能够重新正常生活。他没有报警，没有让Simon接受惩罚的欲望，他只是想要一个结束。

那之后Simon并没有再找过他。

 

但是很久之后的某一天，Brandon接到了一个电话。

“请问是Brandon 先生吗？”

“是我。”

“这里是xx医院，有位先生发生车祸，醒后因为脑部受伤暂时丧失了记忆。他的手机里只有您一人的联络方式，所以我们冒昧打给您，希望您能来医院一趟。他连自己的名字都忘了。”

“知道了，谢谢。”

“麻烦您了……”

谁的手机里会只有他一人的号码？不知道为什么，他脑子里第一个冒出来的就是Simon。他有纠结过，但当时正在搞一个比较重要的项目，干脆也就抛在脑后了。真正想起来还是那天无意中路过那家医院，不受控制地，他最后还是踏入其中。

被告知Simon刚办了出院手续已经不在的时候，Brandon觉得自己似乎松了口气。也好，他不过是一时冲动，后悔的情绪同时涌上，他分明是不知如何面对这个人，为什么还要把自己往火坑里推？他就这么边纠结边走向电梯，门合上的那刻，他忍不住捂住自己的脸揉搓。

“叮。”

电梯门再度开启，一个熟悉的声音撺进Brandon耳膜，“幸好赶上了。”

他的手指慢慢下滑，那人的脸出现，只不过额头多了绷带。

“你不是来带我回家的吗？”

Simon的璀璨笑容差点晃花Brandon的眼，后者定了定神，试探道：“你认识我？”

“护士说你找我，所以我想你就是我手机里唯一的联系人。”

“我不是。”Brandon不好意思地笑了一下，“你找错人了。”

“你是。”Simon笑意更深，满脸写着Brandon的谎言有多拙劣，“你是我喜欢的类型，错不了。”

Brandon朝电梯门瞥了一眼，Simon仿佛心领神会，手指伸向银灰色的门缝，缓缓掠过。Brandon再次看向红色的楼层数，气息越发急促。然而此时电梯突然挣了下，不再动了。是天意吗？他们再度困在一处，Brandon仍旧是想逃的那个，Simon仍旧是想留住他的那个，一切似乎没有改变，然而结局是否会不一样呢？Brandon忍不住看向对方，记忆中的冰蓝色双眼一如既往笑得温柔，但似乎又有什么不同了。

 

 

 

**THE END**

 

 


End file.
